It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love
by Sairon
Summary: Ara and Elsword are students in Sander high. Ara has a fox spirit lingering around her named Eun. Elsword also has a sword spirit named Cornwell with him. Because of some cases they must live together below the same roof. What will happen? Just wait the story.
1. Prologue

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I do not own Elsword!"

Characters:

Elsword as Lord Knight

Aisha as Void Princess

Rena as Night Watcher

Raven as Reckless Fist

Eve as Code Battle Seraph

Chung as Tactical Trooper

Ara as Sakra Devanam

Elesis as Grand Master

Add as Mastermind

(Not all characters are going to appear every chapter.)

Prologue

"Eun, do you think I will be able to make new friends?"

Ara, the girl in white asks the Fox spirit.

"And why can't you make friends?"

The spirit gives back a blunt answer.

"Well... I don't think they would like a girl like me..."

Ara looks a bit sad.

The spirit sighed and then speaks with a harsh tone.

"If you don't believe in yourself, who else will?"

"But... Kyaaa!"

Before Ara could finish her sentence she bumped into someone.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you hurt or something!?"

Ara panicked and tried to apologize.

"You should relaxed more you know?"

The Fox spirit, Eun sighed.

No one can see Eun except Ara.

"W-Well.. I'm okay so you don't have to freak out like that."

The boy with red spiky hair answered back.

"I.. I see..."

Ara sighed in relief.

When Ara look at the boy again she thinks that the boy is good looking.

"Umm... Are you Ara by any chance?"

The boy mentioned Ara's name,how could he know?

"Ye-Yes! But who are you?"

Ara questioned back.

"I'm Elsword, the vice president of class 1-1. The teacher told me

there's a transfer student named Ara so I can only guess it's you

since I never saw you before in this school."

Elsword explained it as clear as possible so Ara will not get confused.

Ara was from Elder High before, due to some cases she is transfered to

Sander High.

"I see... Wait, vice pres? isn't the president is the one who usually

got the job to escort or welcoming the new student?

Ara is confused to this small matter.

"Well our president is a very busy person so she don't have too much

of a free time for something like this."

Elsword explains.

"She? So the president is a girl?"

Ara is curious about her new class.

"Yeah, she's totally awesome. Always got the 1st rank from elementary

school!"

Elsword grins widely which made Ara blushed a little.

"Wow.. She's really cool."

Ara admit it. Even herself never got 1st rank before.

"I know right?"

Elsword's grin grew wider.

Elsword looked at the watch on his hand and then decide to stop

his useless chat.

"Well I think we should get going, the time doesn't wait for us."

Elsword leads the way and Ara followed from behind.

"Hey Eun, do you think he's a good guy?"

Ara whispered Eun so Elsword can't hear it.

"Every boys are bastards by nature so I can't really say it."

Eun, as heartless as ever stated it like it was natural.

Ara laughed weakly at Eun.

Eun only sighed while turning into small fox and lay down on Ara's head.

"I'm gonna have a rest, call me if something happened."

Eun sleeps in 1 second.

Ara smiles at Eun and keep following Elsword.

"Here's our class, class 1-1 with Banthus as our homeroom teacher."

Elsword points at their class and enter it.

"Hello guys! I bring in our new classmate!"

Elsword shouts in a class while the others are having fun inside.

As expected of a vice pres all of them sits quietly the moment he

coughed a little loud.

"Introduce yourself Ara, the teacher isn't here today so you don't have

to hold too much formalities."

Elsword smiles at Ara while Ara's face burns.

"He-Hello my name is Ara, I'm a transfer student from Elder High.

Hope we can know each other more."

Ara gives her most natural smile as she can.

"Hei Ara do you have a boyfriend?"

A girl with Blonde long hair raise her hand and asks something like

that out of curiosity.

"Eh? Umm.. No i"m not..."

Ara lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Wow! This is my chance!"

A certain guy with spiky black hair and for some reason also with some spiky

white hair looks happy.

"Hei Raven, quit it."

A girl with long white hair hissed.

"I'm sorry."

He calmed down a bit.

So he is Raven? Ara thinks in her mind.

"Well Ara... We don't have much free seat so I think you should sit next to

the president."

Elsword points at a seat beside a purple haired girl who is focusing

herself in her study.

Ara walks to her seat.

"Nice to meet you president, I'm Ara."

Ara smiles at the girl and re-introduce herself.

"Just call me Aisha."

Aisha answered bluntly while reading.

"What are you reading Aisha?"

Ara asks.

"A book called 'Know More About Our World'."

Aisha, still focused in her book answered bluntly.

She's just like Eun...

Ara thought.

"Hei Aisha, don't be so cold with Ara."

Elsword knocked Aisha's head.

"Shut up Elsword, I'm reading."

Aisha still focused with her book but Ara could see steam starts to puff out

from Aisha's ear.

The class ended at 3 PM.

Just as Ara starts to stand Eun wake up.

"So you're going to return to home?"

Eun asks weakly, she's still sleepy.

"Yes, I need to cook some food."

Ara smiles.

"Okay... Just hurry up..."

Eun lowered her head weakly, out of energy.

"Hi Ara, going back already?"

Elsword appeared from the class door just before Ara leaves.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do anyway."

Ara speaks with lowered head.

"I see, see you tomorrow then!"

Elsword smiles.

His smile caught Ara off guard, she blushed hard and starts sprinting out

of the class while Elsword thought he did something wrong.

"His smile sure is dangerous."

Eun Approves it.

"Yeah... huff.. puff.."

Ara answered back while catching breath.

"Make sure He can't take you on a bed."

Eun smirked.

"W-What are you talking about Eun!?"

Totally flustered, Ara pinched Eun's cheeks.

"Ara?"

Raven who just passed by calling out for Ara.

"Yes, Raven?"

Ara answered back normally after releasing Eun in a flash.

"I heard you shouting, are you talking with someone?"

Raven questioned her chat with Eun.

"A-Ah, that.. I'm just talking by myself! hahaha!"

Ara laughed it off in panic.

The end, her life as a new calm student image just crumbled to pieces.

"I see, Are you going home? Want to walk together?"

Raven invites her.

"Eh? No.. My house is just at that corner."

She points at a certain corner.

"Really? My dorm is just around that corner too."

Raven is quite surprised of how close their house is.

"What a coincidence! Let's walk together then."

Ara accepted the invitation.

They walk side by side, the nervous Ara can only look at the ground.

She never walk with a boy before.

"Hei Ara, do you live alone there?"

Raven asks Ara to break the silence.

"Umm yes, my parents are currently overseas."

Ara answered with smile.

"I see, I'm living alone too. But my roommate sure is noisy at night,

I hardly have enough sleep if I don't beat him up."

Raven laughed weakly.

"Roommate?"

Ara is confused.

"Yes, he is Elsword."

Raven answered.

"W-Wha!?"

Ara surprised at the coincidence.

-Prologue Finished-

Well how do you think?

This is just a fanfiction.

About the pairings I can't tell you, it would spoil the fun if I do

but maybe you can guess a little what are the pairings smile emotikon

If you have any idea for the story please leave a comment!

Critics and advices are welcomed!

Next- Chapter 1 He's Not Really a Honor Student?


	2. Chapter 1

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword!"

Chapter 1 He's Not Really a Honor Student?

Ara said good bye to Raven and went into her house right after.

Eun wanders around in the house while Ara is cooking.

Eun can't really eat anything, she shares consciousness with

Ara, so if ara eats anything she can feel its taste as well.

Tonight is special, since it's Ara's first day at school and

she managed to make some friends, Ara decided to celebrate it

with a beef steak with Black pepper sauce.

Eun starts to droll at the smell of Ara's cooking.

"Araaaa please hurry uuuuup, I'm so huuuungryyy."

Eun pleaded.

"Hehe, be patient Eun, I'm trying to cook it as as delicious

as possible."

Ara smiles sweetly.

Eun, returning to her humanoid form sits on the chair from the

dining room while waiting.

Ara tests the taste, it's good so Ara put the steak on her plate

and she brings it to the dining room. Eun stares at it like a

Lost Kitten.

"Hurry hurry, Let's eat!"

Eun is really cute if she's not in her cool mode.

If Ara didn't get used with Eun she would've thought Eun's a

Real human.

"I know, Eun. Let's eat."

Ara put a spoon full of beef meat to her mouth.

Eun closes her eyes in pleasure.

"It tastes really good!"

Eun's mood level is over 9000.

There's nothing in this world can please Eun except for Ara's

cooking, that's the reason why Eun loves Ara and didn't try

to possess her. As a friend of course.

"Your cooking is as good as ever Ara, I'm impressed you can cook

a beef steak like this."

Eun complimented Ara from her heart.

On the second thought, Eun loves food. Not Ara.

"My father's the one who teach me how to cook."

Ara explains where her cooking ability comes from.

Ara's father is a famous chef who travels around the world to cook.

and her mother is the taste tester for his cookings.

They never seperated from each other. If only Ara doesn't have

a need to study they would've take Ara with them.

"My father really loves to cook, you should try it to one day, Eun."

Ara smiles happily remembering her father's cooking.

Eun smiles too and patted Ara's head.

"If he's the one who teach you I bet his food is really awesome."

Eun grins widely.

"Of course!"

Ara replied happily.

At the same time...

Raven laid down on his bed and keep on thinking about Ara.

It's no doubt that he fell in love with Ara, but he still wants

to think about it. Is it right to fall in love when he doesn't know so

well about Ara? Maybe he's just feeling comfortable around Ara.

"It's weird."

Raven never fell in love on the first sight like this so it's just

weird to him no matter what he think.

First he fell in love with Eve, 1 month after they knew each other he

starts to love Eve, but Eve rejected him when he confessed. Eve just don't

find that love is important to her. Later he met Rena, this time he fell

in love in 5 days and then he confessed. Rena, who don't want to get into

any relationship while in school rejected him too. Aisha is out of

question for him, even talking to her seems impossible. Only Elsword who

can keep a conversation with her.

"Maybe I should wait... No one likes you if you didn't show your good side

to them."

Raven murmured.

"What are you talking about Raven?"

Elsword asks him when he just returned from school and heard Raven talking

to himself.

"None of your business."

Raven ignored him and when he remembered how Elsword welcome Ara into the

class pissed him off.

"What's your PROBLEM dude!?"

Elsword yelled angrily.

without him knowing it he just threw a pillow right into Elsword's face.

Am I this jealous with him!?

Raven questioned himself.

"I'm sorry."

He laid down and he close his eyes.

"You just threw a pillow at my face and apologize right after it,

what's your problem? You wanna pick a fight? Are you?"

Elsword is pissed off by Raven's doing.

"Shut up if you don't want me to beat you up."

"I'm sorry."

Raven threatened him, and Elsword apologize in 1 second.

Elsword's pyhsical ability is lower than Raven so picking a fight

with Raven would be stupid, so he apologized even thought

he did nothing wrong.

Elsword went outside again to get some fresh air.

At Ara's place when she's done with the dishes she went outside with Eun to

get some fresh air.

"Eun, I'm still wondering why you resembles me so much? The only differences

are your white hair and the tattoo below the eyes."

Ara asks curiously.

"Actually even I don't know, my true form is a nine tailed fox."

Eun answered back while looking at a flying bird.

It must be nice to be able to fly isn't it...

Eun thought to herself.

Just as Ara turns from a corner..

"Hmm? Ara? You're living around here too?"

Elsword who just went outside meet with Ara when he's about to go to a nearby

park.

Ara's completely in a loss of word.

She remembered Raven said he lived in a dorm with Elsword as his roommate.

Okay, now calm down...

Ara thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about going to a nearby park while I've got nothing to do."

Ara answered back calmly.

Elsword is silent for a while, and then..

"Really? I'm going to the park too. I'm thinking that the park would have fresh air."

He smiled.

Ara is flustered. She can't stand his charming smile.

"Uhh.. W-Well why don't we keep going?"

Ara suggested.

Elsword nodded and they walk to the park.

There they saw someone that they don't think they will see in a park.

Aisha is there, and she's sitting on a swing while reading her romantic novel.

"Sup' Aisha! What are you doing here?"

Elsword tap on her shoulder only to get punched by Aisha in the face.

"Hm? Elsword? I thought it's just some pervert who tap my shoulder."

Aisha looked quite surprised.

She never thought she will meet Elsword there.

"Your greeting is rated 5 stars in a negative way Aisha."

Elsword rubbed his bruise. Aisha punched him quite hard.

"Well it's your problem to tap my shoulder while I'm concentrating.

So why should I care about you, dumbass?"

She poke out her tongue at him.

"Y-You..."

Elsword's a little mad.

Ara who's watching from the side don't know what she should say.

"Hahaha..."

So she just laugh at it.

"Ara? what are you doing here?"

Aisha asks her, surprised to find her coming with Elsword.

"I just want to come to the park for a walk, but then I met Elsword on the

way here."

Ara answered back calmly that she's surprised by her calmness.

"I see."

Aisha looks into Ara's eyes.

"W-What's up?"

Ara hesitated a bit.

Aisha then look into Elsword's eyes.

"What? Are you in love with-"

Smack. Aisha lands her fist into Elsword's face.

Elsword flies for about 7 metres.

"Wow, she got a strong punch."

Eun approved.

"E-Elsword!?"

Ara hurriedly rush to Elsword's side who's now fainted due to the shock.

"Don't worry about him, I've hit him so much that I can't count it but he

still survived."

Aisha sits on a swing.

Ara's confused, why Aisha hit Elsword without any warning?

Not to mention the power.

"Why you hit him?"

Ara's eyes were glaring into Aisha's eyes.

Aisha laughed.

"Oh my, sorry. It's not my intention to hit your boyfriend."

"B-Bo-Boyfriend!?"

Ara's flustered by the sudden state.

"Oh maybe not, but don't worry. I hit him out of my kindness."

Aisha just let it go like nothing happened.

Eun laughed happily due to this amusement, she never like boys after all.

"Maybe you think why would I did it out of kindness. But it's important for you to

know, that Elsword's not really a honor student like you thought he is."

Aisha's tone grew serious.

Ara couldn't follow it. What? Not a honor student?

She thought.

"Elsword and I both are childhood friends. He used to be a bully, he will

bully or force others to follow his will whenever he like it."

Aisha explains Elsword's past.

"Then why is he a honor student now?"

Ara's head ached, it seems like she know something.

Eun knows it, but she keep quiet.

"He changed into a honor student like how you see now 1 month ago when we were

still freshmen because of an accident, I can't really tell you what accident it is but

you should be careful around him, who knows he might force his will to you.

There's no way someone changed so fast."

Aisha stated it calmly.

"If he did, he's history now."

Eun smiles like a maniac.

What Aisha said make sense, no one can change so fast.

So Ara lowered her head and nodded.

"I understand."

She said it but deep inside she don't feel any urge or need to becareful.

She doesn't know why.

Elsword..

Her head ached again.

"Ukhh..!"

She hold her head and tried to balance her footing.

"Hei, are you alright?"

Aisha walk to Ara's side.

Ara only nods her head.

"I'm fine, it's just a little headache."

Aisha sighed and pat Ara's head.

"Make sure you get enough rest. You look restless."

Aisha smiles.

Ara nodded and bid farewell with her. Because Aisha got something to do.

It seems like Aisha's strength is trained because she doesn't want to be bullied.

Then Ara heard Elsword's voice from behind.

"That damned Aisha... I will surely get her next time!"

He stomped on the ground angrily.

"Violence is no good you know?"

Ara smiles at him.

Elsword stunned for a second and then back to his usual self.

"Ha-Hahaha! of course I know it, I will beat her school scores!"

He grins widely.

Should I confess? or not?

Raven, still deep in his thought.

Chapter 1-End

How is it? Please leave a comment, critics are welcomed!

Aisha: I hope I can be more like a Tsundere rather than a bookworm..

Me: Hahaha don't worry, you're fine the way you're.

Ara: I'm more like a deredere I guess?

Elsword: And I'm the cool guy here

Me: Nope.

Raven: for some reason I think the last part is an insult to me.

Me: Nah, it's just your feeling.

Raven: Maybe?

Me: Okay, see you again!

Next- Chapter 2 I'm Not Into These Kind of Things!


	3. Chapter 2

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword!"

Me: A little fanservice isn't going to kill me I guess.

Chapter 2 I'm Not Into These Kind of Things!

"Hei Eun, What do you think you're doing?"

Ara, who woke up this morning only to find Eun's staring into

Ara's underwear.

"Hei Ara, I think your underwear is a bit too daring, black isn't

the one that suits you. I would prefer white."

Eun looks serious as she stares into Ara's underwear.

"White? It would be bad... They(Girls) say white is transparent so it's

dangerous if a wind blew my skirt by accident."

Ara explains innocently.

"But Black isn't a good color, You can chose either... No, I would still

prefer white. And I don't think white is no good at all, it has an innocent

feelings in it, see?"

Eun transformed her underwear's color and show them to Ara.

"W-What are you doing Eun!?"

Ara blushed at Eun who's showing her underwear.

Eun tilted her head.

"Hmm? We're girls right? So it's no big deal. *Gasp* or.. are actually

a Les..."

Before she can finish her sentence Ara yelled at her.

"NO! I'M A NORMAL HEALTHY GIRL!"

Ara's face burned in embarrassment.

Hahaha she's really innocent.

Eun thought to herself.

"But if you said something like that it would only make you look more

like that you know?"

Eun smirked.

Only 1 thing can describe Ara's face now.

A boiling kettle.

"I-I said I'm normal.. h-hiks..."

Ah

She starts to sob.

Eun who's feeling guilty ended her jokes.

"Hei look, I'm sorry I went too far with my jokes..."

She patted Ara's head even thought Ara can't actually feel it.

"You're cruel, Eun..."

Ara wipe her tears and go to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Eun can only Sits at the living room watching television while waiting

for Ara.

"She's really cute so I can't help it."

Eun laughed happily remembering Ara's embarrassed face.

To Eun, Ara's a very important friend.

Eun really is a bad girl, how can she make fun of me...

Ara protests in her mind.

"But... About what she said before...

What if I really am a Les..."

Ara imagine herself kissing Eun,

then her face burned, she quickly submerge into water.

NOOOOO! IT'S A VERY HORRIBLE SCENE! HOW CAN I IMAGINE SOMETHING

LIKE THAT!?

Bubbles are floating from the pool.

She rise from the pool, out of breath.

Then she lay down properly in the bath pool.

"hahh... It's... so warm... I'm... getting quite...

sleepy... hrrr..."

She fell asleep.

Eun thought that Ara's taking the bath for too long so she think

she should check it.

"Ara? Are you done yet?"

Ara didn't answer her call.

"Ara? Are you there?"

Still no voice.

"I'm coming in you know?"

No voice again.

Did something happened?

Eun went inside the bathroom even thought it's locked.

She's an Astral spirit after all.

"...Ara?"

There she find Ara's sleeping in the bath pool.

No wonder she can't hear me...

Eun looks at Ara's growing body.

Her body sure is growing,

Her curves also bigger than before.

The last time I see it was 4 years ago...

Wait why am I staring into her body!?

I'm a spirit! Not to mention I am Female!

But...

She stares into Ara's body again.

"NOOOOOO!"

She leaves the bathroom at once.

"Hmm...?"

Ara woke up due to Eun's scream before.

Ah, no good! How can I fall asleep here!

Ara quickly leaves the bathroom and dress up.

Completely forgotten about what she thought before.

"Eun? what are you doing?"

Eun is curling up on her bed like a lost kitten.

"Nothing... I just feel like it..."

She's looking so spiritless.

Ara wondered what happened.

"I see... I'm going to school now. You can show up whenever

you like right?"

Ara prepared to go to school, but still waiting for Eun's answer.

She's really a good girl.

"Yes, you can go first Ara... I need to calm my soul down..."

Eun smiles weakly.

Not really understanding what happened Ara can only smile

and leave her be.

At school

"Hei Ara, did you know? Rena got the biggest bust size in this class!"

One of her classmate, Apple is a freak about bust size.

"Aaahn I'm so jealous, why my bust stays like this even thought

4 years already past since my puberty!"

Apple protests.

"Ha.. Hahaha..."

Ara don't know how to answer, she's completely clueless at this.

Speak of devil, Rena approach them.

"Hey, are you talking about me?"

Rena smiles at both of them.

"YES! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOUR RIDICULOUSLY HUGE BUST!"

Apple exploded in emotion.

"E-Eh?"

Rena's face flushed.

"Umm.. Please don't mind her, even I not sure what is she talking about.."

Ara tried to control the situation.

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT GIRL."

Apple glares at Rena's breasts.

God is not fair.

That's what Apple's face saying.

Then Aisha approach them.

"Hey what's the problem? You are very noisy."

Aisha annoyed because she can't concentrate on her study.

"OH MY AISHA!"

Apple hugs Aisha tightly.

Aisha was caught completely off guard.

"W-What!?"

Aisha struggled.

"We flat chested girls really deserve more, don't you agree?"

Apple hold onto Aisha's shoulders and stares into her eyes.

Ara, Rena, including Aisha sweatdropped.

"... What?"

Aisha asks again to reassure.

"Why are there big chested people and flat chested people!?

We're from the same gender why there's so much gap between us!?"

Apple begins her speech for about 10 minutes.

"Apple! You're right! Flat is JUSTICE! We can't let big chested

people rule over all of the men!"

Huge crowd of flat chested girls are grouping as one don't know when

it happened.

"That's fine! You still have us who loves flat chested people!

Especially Lolis"

A huge group of lolicon voiced out their feelings, for some reason

Chung and Add are in that group.

This is getting out of control...

Ara sighed.

After Elsword calmed down the massive crowd things are returning

to normal for now.

Elsword sits next to Raven and asks;

"Just what in the world happened just now?"

Elsword's still didn't grasp the situation even thought he's

the one that stop them.

"They're discussing about bust size."

Raven answered it.

"...Huh?"

Elsword's dumbfounded.

Well it's acceptable.

Because of bust size a huge scale of demonstration is held.

No one would ever think it is possible.

"Funny isn't it? I'm having fun watching the whole scene."

Raven grins.

Not to mention Ara is included in the commotion.

Raven thought to himself.

"It's ridiculous..."

Elsword murmured.

"What? Aren't you interested with breasts?"

Raven asks him.

"Hmm? No, I'm not really into breasts-"

Before Elsword finished his words a group of girls behind them

are drooling as they blushed.

Elsword's not into breasts!?

That's as expected, he's that 'kind' of boy after all.

Is Raven his 'Partner'?

Really!? I already guessed it long time ago! Never thought It's real!

So do you think he's S or U?

I would bet for S, since he dare to openly said he's

not into breasts.

And so many things they discussed back there.

"Get away from me."

Raven kicks Elsword away.

"What!? I'm not Gay! at least let me finish my sentence!"

Elsword is mad.

Ara who's listening to them the whole time is getting curious.

Not into breasts? Haven't finished his sentence?

She decide to keep quiet at this topic.

For some reason her cheeks starts to burns.

"Hei Els, I heard from Rena you're into boys, huh? you're

really wicked, I knew it all along but I'm surprised you admit it

in the class."

Els is Aisha's nickname for Elsword.

"I'M NOT!"

Elsword reject the statement.

"You don't have to worry, as your childhood friend it's my duty to keep

your secret from being exposed, now spit it, are you gay? if yes I

promise to close this rumour forever from this school."

Aisha smiles maliciously.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT IF I DON'T ADMIT IT YOU WILL LET THE RUMOUR

SPREAD AROUND THE SCHOOL!? HOW CRUEL CAN YOU BE!? CHILDHOOD FRIEND

MY ASS! YOU'RE JUST BLACKMAILING ME!"

Elsword is raging around because strange rumour is spreading.

His honor student title is crumbling.

"You don't have to thank me you know? I will gladly help you,

so are you a gay or not?"

Her smile grew wider.

"I'M NOT A GAY! I'M ENOUGH WITH THIS!"

He went back to the class.

"Hehehe, looks like I teased him too much."

Aisha smiles sweetly behind him.

"I'm sorry Elsword, we didn't think you're actually normal."

Group of girls are apologizing to Elsword.

Elsword's dumbfounded.

"W-What?"

He looks at Aisha.

"Please don't misunderstand things, I'm just helping you because

I pity you, that's all."

She smiles wickedly.

This girl's really not cute!

Elsword thought to himself.

"Looks like the things are settled."

"Yes, after all there's no way Elsword's a gay."

Ara answered back to Raven who's sitting in front of her.

"By the way, Ara."

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with Elsword?"

What a straight question.

"H-HEE!? OF COURSE NOT!"

But her face is red.

"I see."

Raven smiles and face forward to where Elsword is.

Yes... I don't love Elsword... How can I say? I like him as a

friend... Yes, that's right...

Ara reassure herself.

"Are you free for tomorrow, Ara?"

Raven asks her since tomorrow is weekend.

"Hmm? I don't have anything to do actually."

"I see. Want to go to cinema together then?"

Chapter 2 - End

Me: I hope this will satisfy you. smile emotikon

Elsword: what is this chapter about?! Yuri and Yaoi?!

Ara: Yuri? Yaoi?

Elsword: Nothing! Please don't mind me!

Me: Yep, Ara's innocent, don't dirty her mind. See you again guys smile emotikon

Next- Chapter 3 A Date With Raven


	4. Chapter 3

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword!"

Chapter 3 A Date With Raven

"I can't believe you just accepted his invitation without

thinking twice about the risk."

Eun sighed.

Just when she's not around this kind of thing happened.

Eun is already like a big sister to Ara in times like this.

"Well... I'm not really sure too, but I rarely got invited

to a date like this you know?"

Ara tried to defend herself.

"Even thought he might do something harmful to you?"

Eun glared at her.

Eun's not being overprotective, but Ara's too kind to live

in this wicked world. Eun knows better about it since she

is a thousand years nine tailed fox spirit.

"Well... I can't be sure but I know he will not do anything

to me. His face is trustable and warm."

Ara gives a nonsensical reasonings.

But Eun decides to give up.

Once Ara said something nonsensical like this her mind will

not change no matter what.

"It's up to you then, but promise me you will becareful."

Eun patted Ara's head.

"Of course, don't worry about it too much!"

Ara smiles.

ding dong

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

Ara opens the door.

Raven is outside with black T-shirt, cross necklace, and long

black jeans.

Man in Black is what Ara thought about him.

While Ara on the other hand wears white hoodie T-shirt, and white

skirt.

Woman in white is what Raven thought of her.

Since Eun said white suits her well, she wears it for her first date.

Eun follows them to make sure Ara is fine.

She's worried that Raven might taking advantage of her kind heart.

They went to Sander Cinema.

"So, what film you would like to watch?"

Raven asks Ara.

After thinking for a while they decide to watch 'The Mystery of

Kira-Kira'.

"Oh don't worry I'll pay for your ticket."

Raven stops Ara from handing out her money.

"O-Okay then, I'm sorry to trouble you Raven."

Ara feel bad for Raven but if he wants to do it, it's fine with her.

They went inside the studio and sits side by side.

"Ara, is this really your first date after all?"

Raven noticed it.

Ara nodded while feeling embarrassed.

"I never had many friends before so yeah I am.."

Raven smiles,

So he is the first, huh?

"It's fine, I just thought it's a little strange

that you're feeling so nervous."

If he fails to notice it then his experiences from his 'rejection

history' are useless.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Ara apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, each of us needs experiences to

live on."

He smiles sweetly at her which turns her face to red.

Yes, I'm doing it fine!

Raven thought to himself.

'The Mystery of Kira-Kira' is a horror film.

Where they need to guess who is the real evil hiding among

them before they're all dead.

"KYAAAA!"

Ara screamed at a scene where Kira-Kira kills one of

the survivors with Acid Fog.

The survivor's skin melt till his bones are visible.

"Oh wow... The scene is very horrible..."

Raven was engrossed by the scene.

it makes him want to puke.

If his calculations are correct-

"KYAAAA! NOO!"

At a scene where Kira-Kira appeared suddenly Ara scream again

and she hugs Raven.

YES! Everything's according to my plan!

Raven thought to himself.

"..."

He doesn't know that Eun's watching him with malicious intent

from behind. She knew that Raven had planned all of this.

Feeling watched Raven quickly ask Ara to release him even

though he's sad.

"The film's really scary! I can't bear to watch it to the end!"

Ara protests.

"It's not that scary, it's just the scene's too gore."

Raven hold his mouth to prevent him from puking.

Eun who's being wary right from the start begin to doubt Raven.

To her, all men are bastards. She can't trust any of them.

"..."

Her eyes sure are maliciously red.

Eun noticed someone had been following them all of this time.

So she went to check.

They're Aisha and Elsword.

It seems like they're on a date too, but why they're following

Ara and Raven?

She can't understand why so she let them be and return to Ara.

"Hey, you're the one who suggest that film how can you be so

afraid of it?"

Aisha who watch the entire film with a poker face is confused why

Elsword's puking and can't watch it any longer after 1 hour.

"S.. Shut up.. I don't know it would be a film like that.. Hoeekk!"

He puke again.

Elsword's never good with these kind of genre.

the last time he watched 'zombies' he can't sleep and keep puking

all night long.

By the way, where's Ara?

Elsword thought to himself.

When he spotted them he brings Aisha with him.

Elsword knew that something's up when he saw Raven weared his hanging

out clothes.

So he ask Aisha for a date with stalking as his real intent.

It's not like I'm jealous okay, I have Aisha with me.

I just can't let Raven do anything funny to Ara.

Even thought She knew that Elsword is stalking Ara and Raven,

Aisha still play along with it.

"Where are we going now Raven?"

Ara gets into Raven's rental car and sits beside him.

"I don't know, let's just having a tour around the city."

Raven starts the engine and drive it to a place he planned the night

before this date.

"..."

Eun got a bad feeling about this so she stay wary.

Elsword on the other hand can't chase them, but he has a hint where

they might go.

"Aisha, Let's go to the Love Ho-"

Slap!

"You idiot! what kind of man that ask a girl to a Love Hotel on the

first date!"

Aisha's mad.

"w-Well it's not what you think..."

Elsword don't know how to explain it.

"What is not what I think!?"

Aisha blushed when she starts to imagine what will happen.

"What is this place Raven?"

Ara seems clueless about this kind of place.

"This is a hotel, there's something I want to show you."

Raven lend his hand and Ara reach out for his hand.

They went inside a room together and sits side by side.

Eun is very cautious of what Raven might do from here on.

So she reminds Ara.

"Ara, make sure you don't let him touch your body in this place.

If things went out of control I will take over your body."

Ara didn't answer, she's simply lowered her head to show that she

understand.

"S-So what do you want to show me?"

Ara can't let it keeps on silence like this, so she breaks the silence.

"Oh yeah... Here it is."

Raven hand out a small box.

She hugs me when we watch film, she agreed to my words,

There's no doubt! She's fallen in love with me!

Is what Raven thought.

When Ara opens the box there's a pair of gold ring.

At first glance she don't understand. But now she understand what it means.

"E-Eh? R-Raven.. Could this be engagement ring!?"

Ara blushed so hard that steams are coming out from her face.

"Yes, of course we're not going to marry right away, but after we finished

our school we can get married right away. My family's rich so we will not

have any financial problem. I love you Ara."

Raven confessed perfectly.

Eun who's watching from the side sharpen her eyes.

She's watching every move Raven might make.

"How is it, do you love me too, Ara?"

Raven looks into Ara's eyes.

"... I'm sorry."

Ara lowered her head.

"Pardon me?"

Raven couldn't believe his ears.

"It's not like I don't like you, you're a very kind person. I just can't

love someone who I just met not long ago. And I already love someone."

Ara lowered her head more.

Raven's stunned.

But he can't let it end like this.

"Who is the one you love? As I thought, Elsword?"

Raven remembered that red head.

But Ara shook her head.

"I don't know his name. But he's my savior. My feelings for

will him never changed."

"You mean you love someone that you don't know? What if he already got

a girlfriend?"

Raven refuse to back down.

"If he is then I will just pray for his happiness. He saves my life.

I can't demand something more than this."

Ara smiles as she remembered a scene in her head.

Eun knows everything because she's there when it happened.

However she refuse to let Ara know.

"I see."

Raven close the ring box and put it on a table.

"However.. What if I force you to be mine?"

Raven's eyes become malicious.

"!?"

Eun's Instict warns her.

"ARA! RUN!"

Eun screamed.

Ara who's surprised by Eun's Scream prepare herself to run.

"I don't think you can go."

Raven pinned Ara on the bed.

Ara's face become distorted in terror.

She never thought Raven would do something like this.

"Please.. Let me go..."

Ara's eyes begin to get teary.

Eun still trying to hold herself, she don't want 'that' incident

to happened again to Ara.

At times like this...

"SOMEONE HELP! WE'RE HERE IN ROOM 202!"

Eun screamed so loud that Ara's ears are in pain.

However Raven can't hear it.

"If I can't get you with my way, I will just force my way to you."

Just as he's about to kiss Ara..

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

A certain person wearing a mask with the shape of crimson wyvern head,

and covered in white armor with champion cloak

breakthrough into the room.

"W-Who are you!?"

Raven is confused with the situation.

"Y-You are-!"

Ara's eyes grew large in happiness.

Yes, he's the one who save her life, and now he's here again.

"Ahhh! I can't find where she is!"

Elsword already explained the situation to Aisha so they agree to find

Ara, however they can't find them anywhere.

"Calm down, let's think again where they might be."

Aisha calm him down.

It's true, if they waste too much time Ara might get raped.

Ara's too kind, so she can't really reject an offer.

Where are you? Ara!

"How dare you enter this room while it's locked! I will call the

police for your crime!"

Raven threaten him, but it won't work.

He tried to rape Ara too.

"I think you should've know your situation too."

The masked man stated.

"Tch... If that so... I'll just beat you up-"

before he can finish his sentence the masked man land his fist to

Raven's stomach. Raven lost his consciousness.

"I can't forgive you for trying to violate a helpless girl."

He threw Raven to the floor.

"However, I must keep my promise with a certain girl.

consider yourself lucky."

He go to Ara's side who's at a loss of words to what just happened.

"H-Hey... May I know who are you?"

Ara's memories about him is vague, she can barely remembered how

he looked like.

"... Who I am is not important."

He carried Ara in his arms and jumped out from the window ignoring

the fact that they're at the 20th floor.

"kYAAAAA!"

Ara thought she might die.

"Calm down, this is nothing."

He landed on the ground safely.

It seems like he's not a normal person.

Eun only watching them calmly.

She know that masked man will do no harm to Ara.

Just when he's about to leave..

"Wait!"

Ara hugged him from behind.

"Who are you? Please... At least let me know what's your name..."

Ara begged him.

"..."

He let go of Ara's hug.

"May our path meet again."

He jumped high to a nearby building.

Not long after that..

"Ara! Are you okay!?"

Elsword who looks so panic rush to her side.

"I-I'm fine... A masked man save me..."

Ara smiles at Elsword.

Eun who's just a spectator opens her mouth.

"You're really not a honest person do you?"

Ara doesn't know who Eun's talking to.

Elsword just smiled there.

Chapter 3 - End

Me: An appearance of a masked man!

Ara: Why won't he tell me his name!?

Me: It won't be nice if he tell you right away...

Elsword: ...

Ara: What's up Elsword?

Elsword: nah, nothing...

Me: Who's this masked man? Is he Elsword?

Elsword: Not me... I just thought about something so

I'm silent.

Me: As you wish, see ya!

Next- Chapter 4 Ara's Memories


	5. Chapter 4

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword!"

Chapter 4 Ara's Memories

It's been 3 days since that incident.

Raven never enter the school again due to embarrassment for

what've he done to Ara.

He even leaves the dorm he live.

For now maybe Peace have returned.

But not for Ara, she's very curious about that masked man.

She thought she've heard the voice of that masked man before.

But she's not sure when and who it is.

Eun never mentioned anything when Ara asked her about that

masked man.

Eun can't touch anything but Ara can touch her, it's kinda

not fair but that's how it is. Ara tried to make her spill

out the beans by pinching her, etc.

But Eun's so hard to deal with, she just don't want to

say anything.

"Hei, what are you daydreaming about Ara?"

Elsword pat her head from behind which made her blush.

"Nothing... It's just I'm curious about my savior..."

Ara look at the ground while playing with her fingers.

Elsword sighed and patted her head again.

"You don't need to worry, I'm sure. He will be back."

Elsword smiles as he rub her head.

"Eh...?"

Ara noticed something that's familiar with her.

Just when she is about to recall it she lost consciousness.

Where am I?

Why I'm in this dark place?

What are these?

Ara's thought is floating in the sea of memories.

Bubbles of memories coming like a flood to her.

Little by little,

Her memories are recovering.

"Release me!"

A small girl yelled at a kidnapper.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU LITTLE GIRL!"

Because the kidnapper's build is huge the girl's scared.

"Anyone... Please save me... Hiks..."

The girl sobbed.

Who is that?

Why is she crying?

Who is that man?

"Release that girl!"

A masked man from before appeared.

however he's a little smaller than the last time she saw him.

"Oi little kid, if you want to play Hero I will play along

you know? After I beat you to dead of course!"

The kidnapper rushed to the masked man.

Watch Out!

Smack.

The masked man kicked the kidnapper in the face.

"W-What... You damned.. Little kid..."

The kidnapper lost consciousness.

"Are you okay?"

The masked man opened the room's lock and released the girl.

"I'm okay... But who are you sir?"

The girl asked curiously.

There's a scar on his hand...

What kind of scar is it?

Cut?

or Scratch?

He hid his hand.

"My name is..."

Suddenly her vision blurred.

Wait... I haven't heard his name!

...

Ara's laying on a bed.

Looks like she is still at school.

"You suddenly fainted. That scared the hell out of me you know."

Elsword who's sitting beside her bed stares at her.

"It's Elsword who brings you here. You should thank him."

Eun suggested Ara to thank him.

"Umm... Thank you Elsword..."

Ara blushed as she imagine how Elsword brings her here.

"Nah, don't mention it. Well, have a good rest. I gotta go for now.

The teacher only gives me one hour to take care of you."

Elsword standed and went to the door.

Ara can see him blushing from the mirror.

"Umm.. Okay..."

Ara nodded.

When Elsword's gone..

"It seems like you dreamed about that masked man."

"Eh?"

Ara couldn't understand why Eun know about it.

"How can't I know? When you fainted you kept on saying 'what's your

name?', it's obvious."

Eun want to poke Ara's cheek but she can't touch her.

"I see..."

No wonder she know.

"Violence is no good you know?"

"Eh?"

Eun just say something that's familiar with her old memories.

Violence is no good...

"Violence is no good you know?"

The little girl told the masked man as she looked at the

fallen kidnapper.

"But without violence you can't stop anyone."

The masked man answered back.

The little girl punched him a little.

"You should've find a more peaceful way rather than using brute

force you know? If you do you will only let others having grudge

on you."

The little girl is very kind, even to the kidnapper.

She didn't like violence because it will raise hatred.

She's just too kind for this world.

"I guess you're right."

The masked man let her win.

"May I know what's your hobby?"

The girl asked again.

"Beating the others who did bad things."

The masked man laughed at his own hobby.

"See? You will only create the endless chain of hatred!"

The little girl applied her religion's teaching to real life with

her very own heart.

"..."

The masked man silenced for a while and then he nodded to the

little girl.

"Okay, unless it's extremely necessary I wouldn't beat the others."

The masked man still wanted to beat others after all.

"Yeay! You promised!"

The little girl held out her little finger and entwined it with

the masked man's.

"... He used to love beating others..."

Ara murmured to herself.

Eun nodded.

It seems like Eun too, wants her to remember the masked man's name.

However it's still not enough, she needs more clues...

He suddenly changed into a honor student in 1 month.

Eh? It looks like I've heard this sentence before...

Ara thought to herself.

But... I'm just a little girl back then...

There's no way 'He' is the Masked man...

That incident happened around 4 years ago...

Are you Ara?

Wait...

It can't be...

This year is 2014...

So the incident should be happened on 2010...

No one can change so fast.

That super human abiility...

He Promised me that he will change...

But 'he' should've be a kid too that time...

unless...

Ara look at Eun.

Her face seemed like she had known everything.

"Eun... Could it be..."

Ara still not sure about it.

"Yes, it's just like what you think Ara."

Eun closes her eyes.

"Elsword's the masked man, and he's possesed by a spirit just

like you too."

"My name is Elsword."

The masked man's identity's revealed!

Chapter 4 Ara's Memories - End

Elsword: WHAT!? WHY THE STORY'S SO FAST!? MY IDENTITY SHOLD'VE

BE SAVED FOR THE LAST!

Me: Who said my story's fast? this is just 5% percent of the story!

Ara: Are you planning something?

Me: Of course I am! I will not make a simple story!

Elsword: which means you will make a story that even you don't know

what are you writing about.

Me: Shut up.

Next- Chapter 5 Cornwell The Sword Spirit


	6. Chapter 5

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Chapter 5 Cornwell, The Sword Spirit

"Elsword's... Really that masked man...?"

Ara had a little crush to Elsword because she got a feeling

that Elsword might be someone she knew at the past.

"But... Aisha said he changed from a bully to honor student in

1 month... He promised me he won't be a bad guy 4 years ago!"

Ara tried to throw away the image.

"Who knows? maybe it's not so easy for him to change?"

Eun only gives an ambiguous answer.

"Even if he's the one..."

Ara is confused, she doesn't know how to face Elsword.

"Hei old man."

Elsword called out for his spirit.

"What's up little brat?"

The old man, cornwell appeared.

"Am I really a normal human?"

The old man shook his head.

"The moment you accepted me you're no longer a human.

You're just a human vessel for me. Good for you I don't really

need your body."

The old man stated.

"So that's why my body's stronger than normal human?"

Elsword had asked these question more than 100 times.

"I'm very tired to keep explaining the same thing.

That's why you are always a little brat.

Yes, because my power is flowing in your body."

The old man combs his long moustache.

Just when Elsword's going to ask again Aisha tap his back.

"Who are you talking to, Els?"

Aisha heard his conversation.

"Ah, I'm just talking to myself!"

Elsword doesn't know how to convince her.

"Oh really?"

Aisha's eyes are full of doubt but she decide not to get

herself into his problem.

"That girl..."

Cornwell, the old man said something.

"what's with her?"

"I did't even know when did she appeared. Just who is she?"

Cornwell's feeling uneasy.

"For now I'll just act like I don't know everything..."

Ara sighed.

Eun sighed too.

"You just knew his identity but you don't want to ask him

for the detail?"

Eun is annoyed by Ara's passiveness.

A girl can't just wait if she wants to move on.

"You don't understand how I feel yet Eun..."

Ara lowered her head sadly.

If only Eun... Eh?

Ara just thought up about something.

"Eun, by the way did you ever fall in love?"

"Whe-Where did that come from!"

Eun's face is blushing.

"I just thinked about it, did you ever fall in love?

I'm still not so good in love..."

Eun finally get the meaning behind Ara's words.

"I see... Yes I did."

"You did?"

Ara finally able to get some enlightment.

"Long time ago, I fell in love with a certain red haired man."

Just like Elsword, huh?

Ara thought.

"He too, loved me even thought he knew I'm not human. But..."

Eun's voice grew weaker.

Looks like it's not a pleasant memory.

"He was killed. By the Imperial Army of the kingdom."

"W-"

Ara's at loss. She can't come up with any idea why did that

kind of thing happened.

"That man's a traitor from the kingdom, he wished to overthrown

the wicked kingdom who thinked nothing but money."

"Then he's killed while he wasn't on guard..."

Eun nodded.

"He was tracked. Normally he would knew if someone is following him

but because at that time he's confessing to me... He failed to watch

his surrounding."

Eun's eyes are wet with tears.

Ara's heart hurted when she saw it.

"So Ara, in love you can't always wait. If you really love him

then go. If you don't just leave it be. But you don't know

when will death seperate you two."

"Eun..."

Ara's thankful she had met Eun.

She's really an ideal older sister.

"Thank you... But I still need to settle my own feeling."

"I knew it, you just admire Elsword but not really in love yet.

Even thought you said you love him so easily before."

Admire?

Why she never think about it?

She's not in love yet. That's why she hesitated to confess.

"That's right, Eun."

She smiles at Eun, finally know what is her feeling is.

"Hei, old man. Are you not kidding with me?"

"Why would I joke around after I wasted my precious time for a

little brat like you?"

"It's just... doesn't feel real..."

Elsword's sweat drenched his neck and temple.

Just what's Cornwell told him?

"Hei Elsword, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Ara... And Eun too..."

"! Wait, you can see Eun?"

"Yes, it's just I kept it a secret."

Eun sighed.

"No wonder you ignored me, I thought you can't see me. Even

thought we met 4 years ago."

"What?"

Ara is having no clue about the past.

"It seems like Ara knew it already."

"Yes, but..."

Eun whispers something to Elsword's ear.

"I see."

For some reason Elsword sighed in relief.

"That's right. I'm the masked man."

He snapped his finger and the costume appeared on his body.

Then he snapped his finger again to turn back.

"So you're the real one..."

"Huh...!?"

Ara jumped and hugged Elsword tightly.

"I've always want to meet you! Thanks for saving me!"

"A-Ah... I see..."

Elsword's face is the same color as his hair now.

Eun sweatdropped.

That's not a thing you can do to people that you just admire

so easily...

She thought.

But Eun smiled for some reason.

"Aren't you happy, little brat? being hugged by a pretty girl."

"Gah! You just broke the good atmosphere, old man!"

Ara looked at Cornwell.

"Who is he?"

"Looks like you can see me, little girl. I'm Cornwell.

A sword spirit. I bet the one with you is a fox spirit, Eun."

"Long time no see, Cornwell."

For some reason Eun's eyes grew teary.

"Yeah, it seems I'm becoming a spirit like you."

Cornwell smiles warmly.

"Eun, who is he?"

"He's my lover that I just mention to you."

"..."

"..."

Ara and Elsword went silent.

"W-W-WHAT!?"

They screamed in unison.

"Old man has a girlfriend!?"

"I thought you mentioned that he's human!"

"Shut up little brat."

"Yes, but he turns out to be a spirit after his soul

leaved his body."

"And I never find you no matter how long I searched."

"I'm sorry... After you died I thought that you're gone forever."

Eun apologized.

"..."

"..."

Ara and Elsword look into each other.

Then they smiled and broke into a laughter.

"Hahahaha! I pity you old man!"

"You're too fast to give up Eun!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

Cornwell and Eun blushed.

After a while Cornwell starts speaking again.

"Well, I guess I need to return to the me back then."

Fog starts to envelope Cornwell's body.

Than after the fog disappear a handsome red haired man

is standing there.

(Try imagining Aeknard Sieghart in his Prime Knight's job

in red.)

"I can't believe it! Are you really old man!?"

"You're so cool old man!"

Ara, for some reason also called Cornwell as an old man.

"How rude you two young'uns!"

Eun giggles.

She's pleased by the return of her lover.

"By the way Eun, back then you haven't give me an answer, so we

can't be considered a lover yet, so please answer me right here."

Cornwell smiles at Eun.

"R-Right here!? But there are those two..."

Eun's blushing.

"AH! You shameless old man! How can you force a girl to give you

an answer as you please!"

"Errmm... Elsword, I think we're the that actually disturbs the

nice atmosphere here?"

Ara's such a nice girl.

It eases Eun's nerves.

"It's okay. Cornwell... I love you too. I hope we can always be

forever from now on."

Eun smiles sweetly.

Then...

*POFF*

Cornwell with his face all red turns into an old man again.

"Oh my El... The excitement just too overwhelming... I'm glad I'm

alive... I have no more regrets..."

Than he lost consciousness.

"WHAT!? OI OLD MAN! HOW CAN YOU FAINTED JUST BECAUSE A GIRL ACCEPTS

YOU!? NOT TO MENTION YOU'RE NOT ALIVE!"

"Hihihi... Old man's really cute."

Ara giggles cutely.

"He's exactly the same as ever... Lost consciousness at every

excitements..."

Eun sighed while smiling.

Ara and Elsword watched Eun smiles.

Good for you Eun... You reunited with your loved one.

Ara smiles sweetly.

Elsword who notices it blushed while looking away.

Chapter 5 - End

Me: Chapter 5 is finished? awesome.

Elsword: Why I got the feeling this chapter's not really important?

Me: There's no unimportant chapters!

Elsword: Whatever.

Ara: Hei stop arguing...

Elsword: ... x/x

Me: See you next time!

Next- Chapter 6 Raven is Back Again?


	7. Chapter 6

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Chapter 6 Raven is Back Again?

"Hei Elsword, you should wake up. We got to go to school."

"Uhh.. Please... Just let me sleep for 5 minutes.."

"The time is 6.55AM."

"!"

Elsword jumped from his bed and rushed towards the bathroom.

Cornwell told Ara that Raven used to use this method to wake

Elsword even thought now is only 6.15AM.

"Raven, huh..."

Ara recalled the incident occured at that hotel.

If only Elsword's late she wonder what will happened to her.

How come they end up living together?

"...Am I in heaven now?"

Cornwell who just wake up looking at his surrounding.

"Welcome to hell."

"Ah, welcome back old man Cornwell."

Elsword and Ara greeted him.

Eun who was sitting beside him slapped his face once.

"Come back to reality."

Eun blushed while looking at him.

Yes, Cornwell now was in his young form.

Not as a old man.

"Ouch, how cruel of you even thought we're couple now."

"I never heard about a spirit couple."

"Shut up little brat. Love never dies."

Cornwell smacked Elsword's face.

He sent Elsword flying for about 5 metres.

"I'm glad I give you power, now I can smack you as I wish

and you will not die easily-"

Cornwell cracked his fist but got kicked by Eun's round house

kick.

"You shouldn't do such a thing to young people. You're

giving a bad example."

"I-I should've remember you're that kind of girl..."

Cornwell rubbed his cheek.

He's sent flying for about 15 metres.

"Then... What should we do?"

Ara who's the most silent one open the conversation.

"You're right... Since me and Eun's couple now we don't want to

be seperated again."

"You're really embarrassing... How can you say such a sentence

at ease..."

Eun's blushing to her ears.

"Okay! Since the place little brat's living is having a spare

bed why don't you move in Ara?"

"EH!?"

"WHAT!?"

Ara and Elsword yelled at unison.

"I think Elsword's the one who should move in, since Ara's

house is big enough."

"Good idea, be grateful little brat. We're getting a more

better room."

I really want to beat him up.

Is what Elsword thought to himself.

No matter what kind of complain Ara and Elsword gave they

were still ended up living together.

Elsword's room is next to Ara's.

Those spirit sleeps in a different room.

For some reason Ara could hear Cornwell's scream last night.

"Eun might've punished old man for being a pervert I think?"

Ara sighed.

After Elsword's done with his bath they go to school together.

This is the first time Elsword and Ara go to school together.

"Umm... Where are they?"

"Old man and Eun are having their own business. I don't

really know what they're doing thought."

Elsword heard it from Cornwell but Ara didn't heard anything

about it. So maybe it's not so important.

"By the way have you done your homework?"

"Homework?"

"Miss Ariel told me when I met her after got out from the

health office."

"..."

"You didn't do it do you?"

"Please, lend me your book. I'll repay you with my virginity."

"V-Virg... Hahn..."

"Just kidding, why are you so flustered?"

Ara's face burned after hearing Elsword's joke.

Ara still lend him the book though.

"... I must face it. I can't run from this."

Raven. Who's not supposed to be coming to school again is standing

in front of the school gate waiting for Ara.

"I wonder... Will she forgive me? I've done something I can't take

back no matter what..."

He scratched his head in confusion.

Normally no one would ever want to forgive him.

"But it's Ara we're talking here."

After convincing himself that Ara's not the type that hold grudge

he decided to apologize and reapproach her with warmth.

then the girl in question appeared. With Elsword beside him.

"Raven?"

"What's that bastard planning to do now..."

Just as Elsword wants to question him Ara stopped him.

"It's okay, it's not like I'm angry with him anymore..."

"If you say so."

Elsword sighed at Ara's kindness.

He can understand if she forgive him, but to forgive someone who

wanted to rape her is too much don't you think?

"Ara..."

"...Yes?"

Then Raven kneel down with his head on the ground.

"Eek-!?"

"I'm sorry Ara. I know apologize isn't enough so I'm beggimg you."

Caught completely off guard Ara shrieked.

"I-I don't mind! so stop doing this embarrassing thing!"

"But..."

"It's fine... Just don't do it again, okay?"

"... Thank you Ara, You are really kind."

Elsword who watched the commotion from the far was surprised too.

he never thought Raven would did something like that.

Maybe I should let him off this time..

Elsword thought.

"Yo Elsword. How do you do?"

"I'm just fine, you look good yourself."

"Yeah, since Ara just forgived me."

Raven greeted Elsword, but Elsword don't really give a thing in it.

"Let's go, class is about to start."

Raven lead them in the front.

Ara and Elsword are behind him.

"What's up Eve?"

"Nothing, I just thought something happened between you and Raven."

Eve, her classmate who's Apple's twin sister watched the morning

commotion too.

"Not really... So don't mind it."

"I see."

"Hei Eve, Add and Chung sent you these letters."

"Put them in the trash bin."

Apple brought their letters, but Eve just didn't give a damn about them.

"Why?"

"They're just a bunch of pervert who loves flat chested one like me..."

"A.. Haha.."

Ara sweatdropped.

Add and Chung are from their class too but they're out to somewhere right

now.

"Howdy~ Ara~"

"I'm fine, you look good too Rena."

Rena hugged Ara from behind.

"..."

"What's wrong Eve?"

"Nothing."

Eve faced the other direction, don't wish to look at them.

It's not like I'm jealous with their breasts...

Eve poutted.

Ummm... Have I done something wrong to her?

Ara thought.

"So... What are you guys doing?"

"Shut up! We're not depressed because our letters got rejected! Not to

mention they're thrown away!"

Elsword sweatdropped at Add and Chung who are laying down powerlessly

at the hallway.

Chung didn't looked like he will saying anything.

"I don't mind if you lay down in your home. But you're disturbing

the others."

"Just understand other people's feeling will you?"

Add standed up lazily. Chung who looked like losing his consciousness

was bringed to the health office.

"Haah... After my letters are thrown away I think the only way to

approach Eve is... By myself."

After reassuring that his hair is tied tidily Add approached Eve.

"Hi Eve."

"What do you want?"

"Can't I talk to you?"

"... Do as you wish."

"Do you hate me?"

"No, but I will gladly appreciate it if you get lost."

"... But I don't think that's a good way to treat a classmate."

"... I guess you're right."

"Why you're so cold?"

"..."

"Eve?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

Eve slapped Add in the face and leaved the classroom.

"Wow... You got rejected, huh?"

"Lowe... I would like you to not bothering me."

Add leave the classroom and followed Eve.

"W-What just happened?"

Ara's completely confused.

Elsword can only facepalmed himself.

How do I atone for my sin?

Raven who's searching for a way to atone his sin for trying to rape

Ara in library. But then he met Aisha.

"... What are you searching?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you searching for atonement book? We got no such book here."

"... How did you know?"

"That's a secret. But if you want to atone for your sin just do good

deeds. Stop being a stubborn."

Raven's surprised that Aisha's talking to him more than how she knew

the book he's searching.

"I got it."

Then Raven leaved the classroom.

Raven's age is older than Elsword and the others by 2 years.

Since he skipped 2 years before. So his personality should be more

mature than the others.

"Searching for how to atone your sin... Only will make you suffer in

the end..."

Somehow Aisha's eyes looked sad.

"Eve is a Tsundere or Kuudere?"

"I will bet for Tsundere."

Rena asked Apple but Apple don't know about it so she's betting on

Tsundere.

"What? Tsundere? Kuudere?"

Ara who just joined the conversation's confused by those words.

"You don't know? Tsundere is people who looked harsh at the outside but

lovey dovey inside. While Kuudere is people who looked cold and quiet

outside but lovey dovey inside."

"I get the point, but why lovey dovey?"

Apple explains but Ara's confused about the lovey dovey part.

"I would call you a deredere. Who is lovey dovey both outside and inside."

"Wait, don't just give me such a title!"

Ara's embarrassed that Rena called her like that.

"So, have you make a move on Elsword?"

"?"

"You didn't?"

"I'm not in love with Els you know?"

"..."

"..."

"W-What?"

"Nothing. It's just your words are not convincing."

"Els, huh?"

"Wha-?"

Rena and Apple sighed. But Ara doesn't know what they mean.

Chapter 6 - End

Me: I'm very sorry for late update!

Elsword: You're wasting your time on your VN too much.

Ara: I almost thought our story's finished...

Me: But Grisaia is too interesting!

Elsword: Stop, don't say anymore.

Ara: This will be a speech for 2 hours if you continue..

Me: ... by the way see you again! Next chapter is going to be a side

story about Eve! It will support the main storyline so it's not like

the story's for fun emotikon

Elsword: Finally I can rest.

Next- Special Chapter - Eve and Add


	8. Chapter 6,5

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Special Chapter - Eve and Add

-This story is about their past.-

Eve and Add used to be friends when they're 6 years old.

They always being together, at school, at home, even when going

on a vacation.

However, Add had to move to other city when they're

in middle school. Eve was very sad that they had to left her alone.

She cried loudly when Add, the only friend she had must go to other city.

"Eve, I promise. One day I will be back. So please wait for me,

okay? Eve I know won't cry over a simple thing like this."

"I-I'm not crying idiot! It's not like I want you to comfort me

okay!? Just go! And who will wait for you!?"

"Hahaha fine fine~ That's the Eve I know, I got to leave now,

Good bye Eve."

After patting on Eve's head he left.

That night Eve can't stop crying.

She's lonely. The friends she adore are leaving.

"Just you see.. I will be stronger!"

After promising to herself she slept.

"I wonder what's Eve doing right now..."

Add who's in his new room laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"That girl, even in the end she still tried to act strong..."

Tears starts to flow down to his cheeks.

"Or.. It's me who is lonely? Is it me who acted strong?"

The pain is unbearable but he managed to say 'Good bye'.

'It's enough isn't it?'

He doesn't know when he will be back to meet Eve.

'It's okay to cry isn't it?'

He thought.

"Eve... *sob*"

He's not mature enough, so his heart still can't handle all the feelings.

After he calmed down he slept.

"..."

Eve stared at the window.

Sunlight pass across her room.

The day without Add starts.

"I guess I should get ready..."

Eve gets up and went to the washroom to wash her face.

She just realized that she's so thin.

Not to mention her breasts are undeveloped.

"... I'm sure they will grow!"

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing mom!"

"Eve's probably complaining about her breasts again."

"A-A-Apple!"

Embarrassed, her face turns bright red.

Her mother chuckled and said,

"Eve, women's true charm doesn't lay on her breasts. If your heart is

beautiful I'm sure a certain man will see it in you."

"Mom..."

Her mother gived her a warm smile.

It ease her worries.

Eve thought that if her breasts are small she will got no charm.

After taking a bath and breakfast she went to school.

"We're going!"

"Take care honey~"

She was walking with Apple, her twin sister.

The difference is if Eve's color is white she's pink.

"So Eve..."

"What's up Apple? If you want to mock my breasts look at yours too."

"... I'm gonna cry you know?"

"My bad, so what is it you want to talk about?"

"Why we're different even though we're twins?"

True enough, Apple is shorter than Eve, Apple is about 140cm while

Eve is 160cm.

Eve is older than Apple by 2 minutes.

Eve's breasts are a bit bigger than Apple. (Actually this is not

important but Apple keeps talking about it.)

Eve's clever but Apple is having hard time on study.

Eve's able to do almost anything. Apple's dumbfounded if given a job.

And more.

"Well... Maybe I worked on things harder than you?"

"That's just not fair!"

"Hahaha..."

Eve can only laughed it off.

"See you, Apple."

"See you, Eve. Let's meet again at 3PM."

"Okay."

Eve and Apple are not in the same class.

When Eve gets into her new class in middle school...

"..."

She's stared by everyone.

'W-What? Am I looks weird?'

She thought in herself.

As she found a place to sit she sits down calmly.

"Hei, my name is Rena. It's a pleasure to meet..?"

"Eve, It's a pleasure to meet you too Rena."

"Teehee, Nice to meet you Eve!"

Rena smiled.

Eve's calmed down, to think she will get a friend so early.

However...

"Oi, aren't you too annoying, Eve?"

Stella, a delinquent starts to bully her.

"Yeah, you annoys me. Can you please not asking too much question

to get the teacher's attention? Because of you we don't even get the

teacher's attention!"

Camilla who's with Stella also picks on Eve.

"If you got a problem why don't you ask a question too if you need

teacher's attention?"

Eve doesn't back down.

She's used to this kind of thing.

"You're challenging us!?"

"Nope, only morons who will think like that."

"Why you little-"

"Hold it! what do you guys think you're doing!?"

Vanessa the principal cuts in.

Stella and Camilla ran away. Leaving Eve alone.

"Are you okay, Eve?"

"... You know me?"

"Your mother and I are good friends you know?"

"I see..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really.."

"I see... If something happened please tell me."

"I got it."

Then Vanessa left.

Eve sighed. So much for her first day at school.

"I wonder what's Add doing now..."

*Sukitooru nami utsuru bokura no kage wa aoku tooku~*

(Uta ni Katachi Wa Nai Keredo)

Eve's cellphone rang.

It's a mail.

"Who sent it?"

Subject: How are you?

From: Add

'Add?!'

Just when she thought about him he appeared.

How are you Eve? Are you crying because I'm not there last night?

You crybaby, you need to grow up~

especially 'that'.

NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

She sent that short message and sighed angrily.

'He always loves to tease me..'

Just as she thinks about it her phone rang again.

I'm sorry I don't mean to anger you.

Huh.

Why should she care about him?

She's feeling stupid to cry for him last night.

Then months and years passed just like that.

Add continues to tease her via mail.

But...

Subject: Teasing time

From: Add

Again?

When she read it.

Hei Eve, did you know? one of my classmate bumped to me,

man... Her breasts sure are big!

...

So what? You like big breasts?

She sent him that.

Then her phone rang again.

'But of course! I really wish I could hold it! XD'

That's how his mail typed.

*Crack*

Her phone cracked due to excessive force of her hand.

Why don't you die?

After sending him that she threw away her phone in her

room and walks outside.

Her phone rang again but Eve is not there.

Is she angry?

Is what Add's thinking now.

Actually he lied about that bump.

He just want to make Eve jealous.

But He think he overdid it.

He needs to apologize.

After sending the apologize text.

He receive a reply.

Lolicon.

The hell?

Is what his mind's thinking.

Yes I'm Lolicon.

He sent it.

The next one he receive is...

Please don't ever appear in front of me again.

His heart skipped a beat.

What? what did he do?

Stupid...

My heart is not your playground!

Eve throw away her phone.

Eve know he's joking, but she just can't handle the anger.

Is playing with her heart really fun?

She's still too immature to understand it.

Then they never get in contact.

Add keeps on asking what's his wrong deed but always being

ignored by Eve.

Until they met when entering high school.

'Add!? Oh no... I've ignoring him for so long, what should I

say to him?!'

'Eve, I'm back. You better ready to explain yourself.'

Is what Add and Eve's thinking.

Special Chapter - End

Me: That's the background why Eve's harsh to Add. Hope you can understand

it well, and no romance in early story! all of this still 10% of the

whole story! A very complicated story oncoming!

Elsword: What? I must get to work again? Nah.. I'm lazy...

Me: You better wake up or...

Elsword: WAIT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Ara: Hmm?

Elsword: It's nothing!

Me: Hahaha, See you again guys!

Next- Chapter 7 Is It Really Alright?


	9. Chapter 7

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Chapter 7 Is It Really Alright?

"Els? Are you there?"

"1 second!"

Ara visited Elsword's room because she's bored with nothing to do.

"What's up Ara?"

"Nothing, I just want to drop by, I'm bored."

Ara puffs her cheeks which is adorable in Elsword's eyes.

For some reason Ara's cheek is slightly red.

"Hahaha you're really spoiled."

Elsword pat Ara's head and let her come in.

It's not like he has anything to hide though.

"It seems you're taking care of the room quite well."

"Well.. If I don't I'm certain a white hair fox will scold me."

"White hair fox? You mean Eun?"

"Who else?"

"Hmmm... I kind of understand how it feels. Eun's very strict if

it's about tidiness.."

"You're scolded too?"

"If I slack off she will scold me. She said a girl must not being

lazy as she pointed the messy place."

"Haha... In my case she said You're a freeloader yet you can't

even take care of your own room? Like that..."

"Ahaha.. That's how she is.."

Eun and Cornwell are having a walk outside.

So only Ara and Elsword left in house.

Ara and Elsword's having a little chit chat and then...

"By the way, Ara..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you should come to a boy's room midnight like this...

It's not good you know? Others might misunderstand things."

"It's fine, what, are you planning to rape me?"

"NO! How can I rape you..."

Elsword blushed as he looks away.

"So you really is a gay."

Elsword's very mad, but Ara said it with straight, innocent face which

made his anger fades away.

"... Why?"

"Rena said if you're alone with a boy, the boy probably thinking to

rape you, if not he's probably gay."

"I will give that cow tits a lesson tomorrow..."

"So are you?"

"Like hell I am a gay!"

"Then you want to rape me?"

"... What, you want me to rape you?"

"I don't really understand but I wonder how it feels."

"..."

Elsword's fighting in his mind

'Isn't this a good chance? She's interested!'

'No, you must not dirty your landlord.'

'Landlord or not she's just a bitch!'

'You can't treat woman like that!'

'Just take her!'

'No you can't!'

Good Elsword and Bad Elsword are having fight.

"Look, you're a virgin right? You can't just let others take it like

that. A woman is called a good woman if she protect her chastity only

for the one she truly love."

"Is that so?"

Ara pouted.

This girl... Is she really that interested in Sex?

But There's no way I can do something like that!

Yes, It's not right!

"If you understand you better-"

Ara hugged his neck from behind.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Els..."

Ara kissed his cheek from behind.

For some reason he can smell Alcohol's scent.

"Are you drinking Cornwell's wine before coming!? You're completely

drunk! No wonder your cheek is red!"

"What... It's not like drinking a wine can kill you..."

"First thing first you need to stop-!"

"Mmph... Mmmnh... *smooch*..."

Ara kissed his lips, as she licks at Elsword's tongue.

She did it. With this Elsword lose his reasoning.

"Els... I-"

*Slam*

Ara fell asleep.

Elsword who's still stunned due to the sudden kiss looks at Ara.

She's asleep. If he wants to do it now is the best chance.

Cornwell and Eun's gone.

"It's not like I can help it though... Hehe..."

Just as Elsword's about to undress Ara...

"Els... I wish I can stay with you forever... I want to stay

by your side..."

Elsword stops his hand.

'What am I thinking, idiot? How can I lay my hand on her?'

Elsword slaps his face.

'How can I betray her trust? Just how low I am as a man?'

Feeling disappointed at himself Elsword finally snapped out of his lust.

"Huph..."

He carry Ara in his arms and lay her on his bed and covers her

with blanket.

"This should be okay now..."

Just as he's about to sleep outside..

"No.. Please don't go..."

"..."

Ara's sleep talking but he could see tears are welling in her eyes.

Elsword sighed and sleep with Ara.

"You really is a spoiled girl..."

Elsword pat her head. He can catch a glimpse of her smile.

Elsword smiled and sleep.

"Look at those two, they're so adorable."

"Yeah... But that little brat really surprised me. He didn't rape her."

"That's one of his good points. He's responsible."

Eun and Cornwell are watching the entire scene from the roof with a

crystal ball at the middle of them.

"Good Night kids, have a nice dream."

Eun smiles at them while Cornwell pat her head.

"Ughh..."

Ara rubbed her eyes as she wake up.

"Where am I..."

She looks around then she found herself sleeping with Elsword

on the same bed.

"K-KYAAAAAA!?"

"W-What's up!?"

Elsword who's sleeping peacefully suddenly wake up.

"W-Why am I sleeping here!? Els.. You did something to me?"

"Hell No! It's you who fell asleep in my room on the first place!"

"Eh? I am?"

"Yes."

"How embarrassing..."

"It's not that! You should've more worried that I might rape you!"

"You're not that kind of man, I knew it."

She smiles sweetly.

"..."

He blushed then he looks away.

At school.

"Eve, what's the meaning of yesterday?"

"Shut up."

"I demand an explanation."

"Shut up will you?!"

"Uhh..!"

Eve left after yelling at Add.

Add can't really fight against Eve.

'Why... Why I can't communicate with him like I was before...?'

Eve cried in the toilet.

"Eve? What's wrong?"

Ara found Eve crying.

"N-Nothing... It's just a little problem."

"I see... You might better stop being too harsh on Add. It's pitiful you

know when you slapped him."

"I don't mean to do it..."

"Pardon me?"

"N-Nothing!"

Eve run out of the toilet and bumped into Add.

"... You..."

"..."

"? Why your eyes are red?"

"Mind your own business pervert."

"! ... Fine, I won't care about you again!"

Add left the place.

Eve who's still there...

Tears are flowing down to her cheeks like river.

"Hello I'm Add, and I'm an old friend of Eve over there."

"I don't recognize you, weirdo."

"Ugh! Is that how to treat your childhood friend!?"

"Please don't act like you know me."

"..."

Their first meeting after 3 years is filled with awkwardness.

"Why you stop replying me? I said I'm sorry about my jokes right?"

"Please don't bother me, you're really is a nuisance."

"..."

Add's apologize isn't accepted.

"Eve, lend me your eraser."

"It's not like we're friend or what. Why can't you buy one?"

"..."

Add's approach got rejected.

Add've had it enough.

He can't bear with it anymore.

Eve is not the Eve he knew back then.

"That girl really got on my nerve..."

But, some place deep in his heart don't want to give up on her.

He doesn't know why.

"... I think I should give it a try again?"

Yes, his heart calmed down after the decision.

He really can't leave Eve.

'Why!? Why am I so stubborn!? Why can't I just accept him and befriend

him like before!? Why I keep on rejecting him!?'

Eve's frustrated as she rip apart her books.

She's so frustrated because Add said he will not care of her anymore.

'If only... I open my heart more...'

Suddenly her phone rang.

Subject: Meet Me at Park

From: Add

'Why?'

"It seems you come."

"... What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry about my jokes, but isn't it too much to reject me that

much?"

Eve gritted her teeth.

"I..."

"Hm?"

"I hate you! That's why I reject you!"

"... I see."

"If you-"

"But I like you, you know?"

"Eh?"

"Can't you hear me? I like you."

Eve can't believe her ears.

Add likes her?

"Stop joking."

"I'm not joking, I truly like you, since we're child."

Eve don't know what to do. It's the first time someone confessed to her.

She's overjoyed, however...

"... I appreciate your love! But too bad I can't be your girlfriend."

"I expected as much."

"But... I-I can be your friend..."

"Hm?"

"Look, there's no need to reject someone who love me right?!

I can't love you but I accept your love!"

"Heh... You really is weird, aren't we already friends to begin with?"

"S-Shut UP! I won't apologize! It's you who chose to love me!

I bet you'll regret it!"

"I don't think so, my love is huge you know."

'Kyaaaaa!'

Eve felt like she's going to burst but she must keep strong.

"Is that all you want!? Then see you tomorrow!"

Eve left in a flash.

"Heh... She's really something. Friend, huh? I'm gonna make you fall

in love with me."

Add smiles as he left the place.

Chapter 7 - End

Me: 3 chapters in one day, since I got too many free time~

Elsword: It seems we got another pair?

Add: Heh, of course.

Ara: Our appearance will be decreased Els.

Elsword: That's good, I'm kinda bored to act though.

Eve: You can't be lazy if you want to be famous.

Me: Well that's that. See you again!

Next- Chapter 8 Girls are Morons Boys are Dense


	10. Chapter 8

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Chapter 8 Girls are Morons Boys are Dense

Today is just a usual school day like before.

However the class where Ara and friends are studying...

Is in a complete "Chaos".

"...What did you say?"

"Let me repeat myself. I'm Eve's boyfriend."

"WHAT!?"

Add who's in a complete disbelief shouted at Ferdinand.

"Oh please don't shout will you?"

"How can someone like you become Eve's boyfriend?!

Even if Eve approves it you must walk over my dead body

first!"

"It's Eve who said it, so why should I need your approval?"

"I'm...!"

"Calm down Add."

Elsword patted Add's shoulder.

"Ferdinand, I know it's acceptable that you don't want Eve

to be approached by other boys. But I don't think you should

announce it like that."

"It's so everyone know that I and Eve are going out."

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"

"Add stop. Ferdinand, I will need you to stop talking and

get back to your seat."

Finally the commotion ended.

"Boys really likes to fight over a girl, huh?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's common knowledge. Yet I never thought that Eve

will be absent today."

"I wonder it too, she said she's not feeling well...

But I never thought Eve would have a boyfriend.

I demand an explanation from her later at home!"

Rena and Apple are discussing things, Ara who's just listening

finally opens her mouth.

"Boys really are dense, huh? No matter how many times you

told them they hardly accept the reality."

Rena nodded.

"Especially when it's about girls they like."

"Oh, do you have someone you like Ara?"

Apple is curious about Ara's relation with Elsword.

"Me? No, I don't think so?"

"Why it's question mark at the end of your sentence? suspicious..."

Apple stare at Ara.

"I heard you're getting more closer to Elsword. Are you two going

out together?"

"Eh? No, but he's moving into my house recently."

"..."

"..."

"W-What?"

Ara answered Rena's question innocently without thinking

about the consequences.

"Elsword! Come with me!"

"W-WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"

Rena pulled Elsword's ear while dragging him out from the class.

"Here we go, Rena's morality lecture begins."

"I'm sorry, Els..."

Ara looks sad because she caused trouble to Elsword.

"Are you always call Elsword with Els?"

"Yes, since it's easier. He didn't say he dislike it though..."

"Both of you are closer than I thought."

"What makes you think like that, Apple?"

"Look, nicknames are not something we can casually give to

someone, they might get angry if you do."

"For example?"

"Hey Appie, want to-"

"Like that."

When Oberon's approaching her and calling her with weird nickname

Apple smacks him in the face.

Ara sweatdropped but smiled eventually.

"I heard you move into Ara's house, mind to explain?"

"A-Alright..."

Rena's smile is malicious.

After explaining that their relatives(Eun & Cornwell) who just

got married(Living together) so they needs to follow their relatives

(Make sure they don't do anything weird) since they got no

other family nearby.

"In other words it's just a coincidence that your relative got

married with Ara's right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"But you didn't do anything funny to Ara right? At midnight especially."

"O-Of course NO!"

"I will trust you for now."

"For now?"

"Who knows your lust takes over you one day."

"..."

'WHAT THE HELL?!'

Add's cursing the heaven.

He never heard that Eve's having a boyfriend.

'Fine, I'm going to meet her later.'

After deciding what to do he finally calmed down a bit.

'Ara and Elsword living together?'

Aisha who just happened to pass by heard their conversation.

'Well, it's not like it is my problem.'

She decide to let it pass.

"?"

She sensed something.

"This is..."

"Ahh... Rena's really such a pain... Hmm?"

Elsword spotted Aisha in the health office.

"Aisha, what are you doing?"

"..."

No one inside.

"...?"

'I thought I saw Aisha inside?'

He's in a complete confusion.

Where's Aisha? He's sure he saw her purple twin tail hair

inside this room before.

"I-It's not like she can vanished just like that right?"

Elsword's shivering. He thought he just saw a ghost.

"Elsword? What are you doing?"

Aisha patted his shoulder from behind.

"UWAAA! A-Aisha!?"

"How rude, Am I that scary?"

Aisha's eyes darkened.

"Where were you before?!"

"? I'm at the hall, when I reached this place I saw you

here so I come."

"You sure? I thought I just saw you inside about 3 minutes ago!"

"..."

"W-What's up?"

"Nothing, see you later."

"Wait!"

"It's not me, that's all."

"..."

Aisha left Elsword alone.

The class begin again.

'I think I should stop chasing girls. I almost did a crime...'

Raven is sitting at his seat calmly.

Even though he's at the same class as Elsword he's actually 2

years older than the others.

He skipped school for 2 years.

'I should not being a pervert. I must atone for my sin for trying

to rape Ara before.'

"Okay everyone, sit at your own place. We're going to welcome

our new comrade."

Banthus, their homeroom teacher welcome a new student into

their class.

Elsword Who's drinking his Lemon tea just now spurt out

his drink to Raven who's sitting beside him.

"..."

"I-I'm sorry!"

Elsword quickly apologized.

'What's his problem? It's just a beautiful girl.'

"Hello guys, my name is Elesis! Nice to meet you!"

"S-Sis!?"

'Ah, so that's how it is.'

He finally understand why Elsword spurt out his drink.

"Elsword~!"

Elesis waved at Elsword and walk to him.

"Why are you here!? Aren't you studying at Hamel!?"

"Oh, I skipped 2 years so we can get into the same class~"

"Why!?"

"Is that how to treat your generous big sister?"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"..."

He doesn't know what should he do so he chose to be quiet while

these siblings are having a talk.

"Nice to meet you, your name?"

"Raven."

Elesis offered him a hand. Raven shaked her hand and then

he just left it like that.

"Oh my, a cool boy aren't you?"

"Please don't treat me like a child woman, We're the same age."

"Oh my."

Elesis is surprised she met someone her age in this class.

But the most surprised one is Elsword.

"Hei, are you really Raven?"

"What do you mean, brat."

"Aren't you usually getting excited over a beautiful girl?"

"So? Can't I change?"

"No, I'm sorry to disturb you..."

Elsword whispered him but give up since he will never get an

answer that's satisfying.

And so Elesis sits beside Elsword.

The class map is like this:

Stella-Camilla Someone - ?

Chung - Oberon Ferdinand - ?

Someone - Add Someone - Eve

Rena - Apple Ara - Aisha

Someone-Elesis Elsword-Raven

Someone - Lowe ? - Someone

Banthus

?=Nobody

"So where are you living, sis?"

"No idea."

"... What?"

"I just arrived here, so I don't know where to live~"

"... You're really troublesome..."

"Then how about we let her move in too, Els?"

"Are you okay with it, Ara?"

"Umm~ It's not like having more people in house is annoying

right?"

"Thank you Ara-chan~ heart emotikon"

Elesis hugged Ara.

"Well if you're okay with it then..."

Elsword sighed.

"Isn't it nice, Elsword? more girls in your grasp~ heart emotikon"

"S-SIS! You will cause misunderstanding!"

Rena cracked her knuckles after hearing Elesis' statement.

"... Elsword."

"What's up Aisha?"

"Pervert."

"..."

The school ends.

Add rushed to Eve's house.

(He stalked Eve when she went home last night so he knew

where Eve lives.)

ding dong

"who is it?"

"Explain yourself Eve."

"A-Add!?"

Add can hear Eve yelled behind the door.

"W-Why are you here!?"

"Why don't you open the door first?"

"Oh."

Just realized Add's outside Eve let Add come inside.

Eve's mom is very happy to see Add again.

"So, why are you here stalker?"

"How rude."

"I never mention where I live now yet you know where's my

house, what is it if not stalker?!"

"Well well first thing first. Why you go out with Ferdinand?!"

"Eh?"

"Don't you 'Eh?' me! Ferdinand told me you're going out with

him!"

"Huh?"

"..."

"..."

"What date is it?"

"1st April."

"..."

"..."

"CURSE YOU FERDINAND!"

"How stupid are you!?"

"I'm sorry if I'm stupid!"

"Then? You don't have any business again right?

Please leave right away."

"Why you didn't attend the school?"

"... NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Uwahh!"

Add's kicked out of the room then Eve slammed the door shut.

"What's your problem!"

"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE PERVERT!"

"Who are you calling pervert!?"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE!"

"If you can yell like that you're fine then, see you tomorrow."

"..."

Add leaves. But Eve's cheek is burning in embarrassment.

The reason she didn't attend the school because she can't face

Add, or rather she don't know how to. She's just too embarrassed.

At night..

"..."

"Teehee~"

"Please don't 'Teehee~' me! Why you're in my room, sis!?"

"It shouldn't be a trouble~ We're siblings after all~"

Elesis hugged Elsword.

"The problem is because we're siblings! Please return to your room!"

Suddenly the door opened.

"Els, do you want to-"

Ara stunned at the bizarre situation.

"A-Ara... You're misunderstanding things..."

"A-Ahahaha... It seems you really love your sister, huh? It's nice

to have a sibling right? I'm sorry!"

She slammed the door shut and ran outside.

"..."

"She's very cute. heart emotikon"

"GET OUT!"

"Why am I feeling like this...?"

Ara held her chest.

"What's wrong, Ara?"

"Ah, Eun... Nothing... It seems like my chest is very tight...

Am I sick?"

Eun smiles.

She actually saw the scene.

"You're perfectly fine. It's just you don't understand it yet."

"?"

Ara tilted her head as Eun patted her head.

Chapter 8 - End

Me: This is the end for Chapter 8!

Elsword: I thought I will get less scene.

Me: You're the main character how can you get less scene.

Ara: Els is cheating on me...

Elsword: Wait! That's misunderstanding! And we're not even dating!

Add: Ferdinand, I will surely kill you!

Eve: Calm down Pervert. *Stomach blow*

Add: Ghag!

Elsword: Ouch...

Ara: That must be painful...

Elesis: It kinda reminded me-

Me: Either way, see you again!

Elesis: Hei! I'm not done talking!

Next- Chapter 9 SIS!


	11. Chapter 9

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't Own Elsword."

Chapter 9 SIS!

As the sun rise a voice of a man could be heard from a certain house.

"SIS!"

"What is it Els? Unggghh..."

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH ME!?"

"Like I said~ I can't sleep well without my lovely little brother's

warmth with me..."

"Guhhh..."

Elsword can't make Elesis realize that they're sibling.

He need someone to scold her.

"Uffftt!?"

"There there Els~ heart emotikon"

Elesis hugged Elswords face into her breasts.

Elsword's suffocating.

"ENOUGH!"

"Els? You don't like my breasts?"

"Like I said... We're siblings!"

"..."

Elesis looks really sad.

It seems like she doesn't like the word siblings.

"Uhh... Fine..."

"Eh?"

"It's fine if you want to cuddle with me... But you need to restrain

yourself when in front of the others."

ELSWORD YOU BRAT!

Somehow he can hear cursing voices.

Elesis is an ideal older sister for most men though.

"I understand~ Els~ Els~"

"..."

Elesis hugged his face to her breasts again.

But somehow he's feeling comfortable.

Not to mention how soft his sister's body.

"Umm... Els?"

"!"

"A-Ahaha..."

"Ara!? WAIT! I can explain...!"

"I-I'm really sorry!"

"..."

"That girl..."

Elesis looks restless as she patted Elsword's head

who's losing consciousness.

(Try hearing Grisaia no Kajitsu OST - Waratte Itakute for more

feels in reading.)

Elesis is not really Elsword's sister.

Elesis' real mother passed away when she's borned.

Then his father married with the second wife, which is Elsword's

mother 1 year later, when she's 2 years old Elsword's borned.

Elesis didn't know that her mother passed away, so she thought

Elsword's mother was also her mother.

why 'was'? both of their parents died in an accident 4 years ago.

So they're in their relative's care.

Their family's rich. So they don't really need to care about

their life for 20 years. But money will be wasted if they're just

lazing around, that's why Elesis continuing her school so that she

can get good job and can continue on living with Elsword.

She always love Elsword as a man. But she knew that siblings can't

possibly get married. So she's holding back her desire.

But 2 years ago she found out that they're actually not really blood

related. Of course they had the same dad. But their mother aren't the

same. So technically they're step siblings.

But Elsword didn't know it, so she wants to keep it a surprise for

Elsword when he finally fall in love to her.

From there she stopped studying and waited until Elsword enter

highschool. As she wait she worked part time so she doesn't really

waste their family's money. her relatives didn't know that she

skipped school. If they know she will be scolded for sure.

Then after 2 years past, she found out where Elsword's school is.

She transfered there from her school at Hamel to Sander.

That's how she's able to meet Elsword again.

"Els? are you awake now?"

"Sis? Where am I?"

"On my breasts~ heart emotikon"

"You're one hell of a lewd sister, sis..."

"My, how cruel... Even though you looked really comfortable when

you slept there..."

"What!?"

"You kept on rubbing your face to my breasts as you say 'sis~ sis~'

you know?"

"HUH!? REALLY!?"

Elsword can't believe it. Of course, because Elesis is playing around

with him.

At school.

"Elsword... Is he always acting that spoiled to his sister?"

Ara's eyes are gloomy in tears.

'Why am I so sad? It's not like I can complain their relation, right?'

'As long they're happy isn't that fine?'

'Yet... Why...'

'I don't understand...'

Her eyes grew more teary.

Aisha who's passing by the health office noticed Ara crying inside.

"Ara? What happened to you?"

"A-Aisha..."

She explains things to Aisha, and then...

"It's okay... You're normal. Elsword probably got no choice, that's

why he play along with his sister's demand. It's not like what his

sister did is forbidden..."

"Aisha?"

"... Nothing, more important, you need to make a move, or Elsword

might forget that you're there in the first place."

"F... Forget about me!?"

Ara ran out of the health office and return to Elsword.

Aisha sighed.

"For 'this time', I will let you do as you wish Elsword... I won't

forgive you once 'that time' arrived..."

Aisha smiled bitterly then left the health office.

"Els! Let's eat lunch together!"

"Eh? Fine with me, be my guest."

Ara sits beside Elsword as she put her chair beside Elsword's table.

"Els, try this!"

"? Okay... Aahn.."

He opens his mouth as she feed him a spoonful of meat.

"It's delicious... You make this, Ara?"

"Yes, I just cooked it this morning though."

"You'll make a good housewife you know."

"T-Thank you..."

Ara blushed.

Elesis who's watching the scene puffed her cheek.

"Els~ Here~"

"Woah?! You too, sis!?"

"ELSWORD YOU BASTARD!"

This time he heard it clearly, but he doesn't recognized the voice.

"A-Ahhn... Mmh.. Tasty..."

"Hehehe~ Your sis is capable of cooking too you know?"

"I can hardly imagine you cooking, since in the past you often beat

me up..."

"Yes? Want to feel it again?"

"I'm sorry!"

She cracked her knuckles, that sent fear to his spines.

Ara puffed her cheek, but she's satisfied that he didn't compliment

Elesis too much.

At night.

"Els! Let's sleep together!"

"Huh!? Not you too!?"

"Ara, you're not his sibling so sharing bed is no good."

"This is my house! So it's up to me!"

Ara lay on his bed as she hugged him tightly.

"Els is mine brother, hands off Ara!"

Elesis is mad as she hugged Elsword too, not because Ara's on

the same bed, but she hugged his beloved brother.

"Siblings shouldn't act like that! It's disturbing!"

"WHAT!?"

"What happened to both of you!? And why 'mine' sis!?"

Elsword's very confused.

What should he do in this kind of condition?

If things goes on they will have a fight.

"Both of you get out!"

Finally Elsword yelled out those words.

He kicked both of them out of the room.

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

Ara and Elesis looked at each other then face away from each other.

"Just what's in their mind?"

"So even a little lucky brat like you don't understand woman's

feelings, huh?"

"Old man!"

Cornwell appeared out of nowhere.

"Both of them... What a waste... Only for a brat like you..."

Cornwell sighed. It annoys Elsword.

"What did you mean!"

"Ahh, no use to talk to a hopeless dense brat."

Then he disappear.

"What? Is he got a bone to pick with me?"

"The moon... It's so beautiful..."

Aisha is standing at the 50th floor of a skycraper.

The wind's blowing strong, but her footing is steady.

Not a single thought of her blown by the wind come up.

"But... Tomorrow It will not be the same..."

Her eyes are sorrow.

Every beauty has an end.

There's nothing beauty can stay the same.

They will eventually disappear.

"Just like me..."

She murmured something then left the spot.

"Say..."

"..."

"..."

"Can't both of you befriend with each other?"

"If she's not your sister I would've kicked her out."

"Too bad for you, I do planned to live in an apartment with Els."

"That I can't allow, Els will live here as I watch over him."

"You're not even his guardian, not to mention his sister."

"Must I be a guardian or sibling to watch over him?"

"Isn't it common sense?"

"Enough both of you."

The beautiful morning ended as the conflict starts.

Elesis is holding the fact that they're not really blood relative

for the last. But she's not sure how long can she handle the

pressure to tell them.

ding dong

The doorbell rang.

"Eve!"

"Hi Ara. Want to go to school together?"

"Good idea! Then, what brings you here Add?"

"I follow Eve wherever I go."

"Please don't mind this pervert stalker."

"I-I see..."

Then she went to school with Eve and Add, leaving

Elsword and Elesis behind.

"Els."

"What is it, sis?"

"Are you falling in love with Ara?"

"Wha!?"

"Yes or No?"

"No! How can I fall in love with her!"

"Really?"

"Really."

Then she smiles.

She hugged Elsword's arm as they go to school.

"He-Hei!"

"There's nothing wrong for a siblings to do this thing~"

"Because it's siblings we got a problem here!"

"..."

Her eyes are in sorrow but she's still smiling.

One day, she will tell him how she feels...

Chapter 9 End

Elsword: Sis is really a lewd sister...

Elesis: How rude!

Me: That's just how an ideal sister do.

Elsword: People will be disgusted!

Ara: Of course!

Elesis: ...

Me: (I'm kinda pitied Elesis.) Hey, enough of that.

Add: I only appear for 1 dialogue?

Eve: Look at the title please.

Add: ugh...

Me: See you again guys!

Next- Chapter 10 Snow of Sorrow


	12. Chapter 10

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Chapter 10 Snow of Sorrow

(Strongly recommended to hear Grisaia no Kajitsu OST Waratte Itakute as soundtrack for this whole chapter.)

Now it's 24th of December, 8 months had past since Ara's beginning to keep a distance from Elesis. Elesis' approach to Elsword seems to not getting any improvement. Elsword keeps on rejecting her too intimate approach. Elesis wants to be closer to Elsword but it seems like there's not a slight of chance for her.

'Els... Are you really only seeing me as an older sister?'

Elesis' face grew darker as she is deep in thought.  
>It's not that she wants Elsword to notice her but she wants Elsword to at least see her as a girl, not his sister.<p>

Ara also becoming more and more closer to Elsword.  
>They casually slept together even thought they aren't lovers.<br>But when Elesis wants to do so Elsword strictly prohibited her.

'Is he already fallen for Ara? Am I too late?'

Elesis really wants to cry, but she must keep on her strong willed Big sister figure.

"Els..."

The school ends.

"Finally! Tomorrow is Christmas! See you guys again next year!"

"We're not having holiday for 1 year!"

"Isn't 2014 to 2015 is 1 year? Hahaha!"

"Ah, you're right!"

Elsword's classmates are noisy as ever.  
>The only difference is...<p>

"Els?"

"What is it, Ara?"

"Care to go out together tonight? It's Christmas Eve!"

"Ah, not a bad idea."

Elsword smiles.  
>Yes, the difference is Ara's sitting beside Elsword and Raven's sitting beside Elesis, right behind them.<p>

"..."

Elesis watched them gloomily from behind.  
>Raven, who's changed into a lone wolf only stares at the whiteboard calmly. He doesn't give a shit of what everyone in this class are planning to.<p>

"Let's go, Els!"

"Wait up, Ara!"

Elsword is being pulled by Ara as they walks away.  
>Elesis sighed. Raven who noticed it starts talking.<p>

"You didn't look so well."

"Yes... Things happened..."

8 months ago.

"Els~ Let's go to school~"

"Look, Sis... I can wake up by myself."

He shoved Elesis away from his body and walks to the bathroom.

"Should I wash your back? 3"

"It's not necessary."

He slammed the door shut.  
>Elesis wondered why Elsword's becoming so cold.<br>Then she remembered yesterday...

"Elesis, maybe you're older than me, but I won't let you have Els."

"You have some guts. Are you going to date my Els, Ara?"

"Els and you are siblings. You can't date him no matter what."

"Of course we can."

"You're insane!"

"You don't know anything."

"No matter what you say, siblings will never get married!"

Elsword who passed by accidentally wants to stop them.  
>Elesis' face is very red. She's angry.<p>

"Hey-"

"Els and I are not really siblings! We got different mothers!  
>So I can marry him!"<p>

The coffee can in Elsword's hand fell down.

Elesis quickly looked back.  
>Elsword's in a deep shock.<p>

"E-Els?"

"sis... Is that true?"

Elesis didn't answer him, she didn't have too.  
>Because Elsword finally grasp the reasoning behind Elesis'<br>intimate approaches. She loved him.

Elsword left the place.  
>Elesis and Ara who's there can't mutter any words.<p>

'I said those things... I'm taken by my own emotion...'  
>She wants to tell Elsword after he's in love with her.<br>But she accidentally said it.

'Els...'

"So you're really in love with your little brother."

"... How did you know?"

"It's too obvious. The way you approach him. But lately he's avoiding you, that's why you're sad right?"

"... True..."

Raven sighed.  
>He decided to stop thinking about love but if it's other's maybe he can let himself do it.<p>

"Today's Christmas Eve, are you just going to let him go out with Ara?"

"I will be rejected again if I ask him out..."

"True enough."

"What should I do..."

"Both of you aren't really blood related, am I wrong?"

"! H-How you-"

He place his finger at Elesis' mouth.

"Calm down. You approach him without rest, if you're both blood related I don't think you will able to hold up that long."

"True... If we're blood related I would never dreamed of dating with him..."

"... Elesis."

"I'm older than you."

"No, we're same age. Hear this."

"... What is it?"

"Do your best. Tonight... Might be your 'Last Chance'."

"... I know, thank you Raven..."

Elesis left the class.  
>Aisha moved and sat behind him now.<p>

"So you've decided to atone for your sin?"

"... It seems you knew it."

"Right from the beginning. Let me say this to you..."

"I'm hearing."

"You don't have to atone for your sin like this. It will only gives you another suffering."

"... What did you me-"

He turns back in demand of an explanation.  
>But Aisha is no longer there.<p>

"... Aisha, just who are you?"

Add and Eve are walking home together.  
>Their relation had becoming closer than before.<p>

"Eve, do you have any plan for tonight?"

"I don't, what do you want? *Gasp* Are you going to peep at me while I'm taking a bath you pervert stalker?!"

"I don't!"

"Then why your face is red and you're having a nosebleed!?"

Add didn't planned so but imagining it makes Add excited.

"I want you to come to the park tonight 10PM!"

"Only that? Fine."

She said that but deep inside she's yelling like a girl who's madly in love.

"I'm waiting!"

"It's not like I want to go! Got it!?"

"Yeah yeah!"

Add went home in flash.  
>Eve's blushing as she think again that Add's inviting her.<p>

"Ara? Are you ready?"

"Anytime!"

"Let's go."

Elsword and Ara are going to the park together.  
>Elesis who's uninvited is following them from behind.<p>

At Park 11PM

"It's been a long time since I've seen these beautiful snow..."

"Really?"

"Yes, the first time I saw these snow is when I met Eun for the first time."

"I see..."

"Els..."

"Yes, Ara?"

Ara's blushing as she look at Elsword.  
>Her face is really cute and beautiful that Elsword can't hold the urge to kiss her so he looks away.<p>

"W-What's up?"

"It's about Elesis..."

Elesis who's following them hold her breath.  
>Is she going to say something bad about her?<p>

"Actually I'm not really mad with her... I just don't know how to face her after what I said to her..."

"You don't have to worry. She's not the kind of people who hold grudges."

"But-"

"You really don't have to worry about it."

Elsword patted her head.  
>Then Ara looks at Elsword again.<p>

"Els... I'm thinking..."

"About What?"

"I wished that this kind of night will last forever..."

"... Ara..."

"This night is just so beautiful... But nothing can last forever..."

Elsword gently hold her hand.  
>He knew exactly how Ara feels.<br>He also wished this night will last forever.  
>But they're just mortals.<br>They can't wished for something ridiculous.

"We will be together. Forever."  
>With a smile he kissed Ara's forehed.<br>He adores Ara.  
>But he can't gather his strength to confess yet.<p>

Ara's face is burning.  
>'I knew that is not a confession... But...<br>still, the way he say it is really embarrassing...'  
>Ara's mind is hazy as she looked down in embarrassment.<p>

Elesis who's watching from behind finally reached a conclusion.  
>No matter how hard she tried...<br>She will never able to sever their bond.

Ara and Elsword went back at 1AM, but Elesis' not in house.  
>So Elsword rushed outside to find her.<p>

"Just where did she go..."

He decided to go to the park.  
>There... He found Elesis' sitting on a bench.<p>

"Sis..."

"... What's up Els? It's already late, go get some sleep."

She faces Elsword with a warm smile she never use before.  
>Elsword's sitting beside her.<p>

"Why you're out here at this time?"

She can't say it.  
>She just can't.<p>

"Sis?"

"... Els..."

She faces Elsword and look right into his eyes.

"Sis..."

"Els... I thought you already knew it..."

"I love you, Els... Not as a brother. But as a man..."

"I've been holding this feeling for 10 years... But I can't say it because we're siblings. But... When I found out that we're not exactly blood related... My feelings ran wild..."

"Sis... I..."

Elesis put her finger on his lips.  
>She doesn't want to hear anything.<p>

"I know Els... You don't have to say anything..."

She knew it all along.  
>That Elsword will definitely reject her.<br>But still, she still have to confess.  
>So there's no regret left...<p>

"You're at fault Els."

"W-Why?"

"You stole your own sister's heart. So how are you going to be responsible for this?"

The snow is falling gently.  
>With the light from the full moon Elsword can see her face clearly.<br>She's smiling at him, but her eyes are not.  
>Tears are flowing unstoppable.<p>

"I..."

"Els..."

She hugged Elsword's neck and lands in a deep kiss to his lips.

"Mmmmnnh..."

"Mmmhh.. Si-Sis..."

She lands a more deeper kiss.  
>She wants to remember this very moment.<br>She wants to carve this moment deeply in her heart.  
>Elsword who's in a complete confusion lets her kiss him.<br>But she knew. She totally understands about his brother.  
>his heart doesn't waver. Only Ara, who's in his mind.<br>But, despite this fact, she still doesn't wish to let go.  
>She wants him to remember. That his sister is also a girl.<br>A fragile girl.  
>Who can't stand without love.<br>Her tears are falling like a river.  
>Elsword wipe them for her and kiss her more gently.<p>

Finally their lips parted away.  
>But Elesis still doesn't let go of her hug.<p>

"Sis... I'm sorry... This is as far as I can give to you."

"Hehehe... You silly brother. You stole your sister's first kiss you know~"

"It's you who-"

She put her finger on his lips.

"Please... Don't say anything... anymore..."

She understand it very well.  
>No matter what she do, his heart will never waver.<p>

"Sis..."

Elsword wiped Elesis's tears.

"I'm sorry. I already have someone that I love..."

Even though she's rejected.  
>She's glad.<br>Finally Elsword sees her as a girl.

"I know... It's about time you get back Els, I will catch up to you later!"

Elsword understands the meaning behind her words.

"Yes... I'm waiting for you, sis."

Elsword headed home.  
>Finally it's just her alone.<br>With her feelings for 10 years.  
>If only they aren't becoming siblings...<br>Will things be different?  
>She can't stop blaming at how cruel fate is.<p>

"It seems you did it."

"... Raven?"

Raven, who's watching the scene from the start finally shows his face.

He patted Elesis' head.

"It's okay... You did it pretty good..."

"... You're watching?"

"Yes I am... You must've get through a hard time, right?"

He rubbed her head gently.  
>Tears that she tried to hold back desperately finally burst out.<p>

"Hu.. Huwaaaaaa!"

She cries like a child as she hugged Raven tightly.  
>All she need is warmth.<br>But that warmth can't ever reached.  
>Even though she's 18 years old her body's so delicate.<br>She's as fragile as glass.  
>That will shatter on a hard impact.<p>

"It's okay... You can cry as hard as you want..."

"Huwaaa... Elsword... Elsword...!"

She loves Elsword so much.  
>This 10 years worth of love finally reach its end.<br>She doesn't want to accept this cruel reality.  
>That's why she's crying.<p>

The night only watches the scene silently as the snow keeps on falling gently.

"Thanks for your company, Raven..."

"It's not much."

Elesis smiles at him as she headed back home.  
>She's already satisfied with her crying.<p>

Raven who watch her leave also headed back.  
>Behind him there's a shadow.<p>

"That's more like it... If things don't go this way my plan will be in vain..."  
>Aisha is muttering quitely.<p>

Chapter 10 - End

Me: This is one hell of a long chapter I ever write I guess.  
>Elsword: I don't think it's that long.<br>Me: Ah, you're right. It's just the film in my mind that plays nonstop.  
>Ara: I felt bad for Elesis...<br>Elesis: It's fine...  
>Me: Next is the Christmas Eve for Add!<p>

Next- Special Chapter for Christmas Eve! 


	13. Chapter 10,5

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Special Chapter for Christmas Eve!

Eve and Add meet up at park but Add take her to other place with his car.

"So..."

"What?"

"Why are we going to hotel?"

"There's something I would like to show you, don't worry,  
>we're not staying in a room."<p>

Add escort Eve to the top floor of the 50 floors high hotel.  
>Add showed Eve the location. However there's a curtain closing the view.<p>

"What are you going to show me, pervert?"

"Huhuhu... You don't have to be surprised. Got it?"

"Okay..."

"Here you go!"

He pulled the curtain.  
>There Eve sees a magnificent view.<br>Snow rains over the city. with stars sparkling to enrich the scene.

"A-Awesome! So beatiful!"

"Hehehe, I know right?"

"You're renting this whole floor?"

"Of course, my family is rich you know?"

"You're crazy..."

"But worth it right?"

Eve can't say anything, she's in awe.  
>The scene is just like a dream.<br>It doesn't feel real.

"Eve."

"What?"

"How long is it since we last go out together like this?"

"I think... 3 years 4 months?"

"3 years 4 month 17 days 10 hours 5 minutes."

"A-Are you a freak!?"

"I was joking about 20% of it."

"So 80% of it is real!?"

"You could say so~"

Eve punched his head lightly.  
>It doesn't even hurt.<p>

"But, thanks Add. I'm really happy with this."  
>Eve smiles sweetly.<br>It makes Add blushed.

"Y-You're welcome..."

Eve watch the scene as she takes out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm taking a picture."

"How are you suppose to take a picture? It is dark out there."

"S-Shut up!"

She takes a picture but as Add said. It's just so dark that she doesn't know what kind of picture is that.

"Hei, Eve."

"W-!?"

Add hugged Eve's waist from behind.

"What are you doing pervert!?"

"Have you forgot? When we used to do this."

She remembered that Add used to hugged her.  
>She's not really against it so she just stay quietly.<p>

"You jerk..."

"Hahaha my bad."

She blushed as she puffed her cheek.

"Christmas will arrive in 10 seconds, huh..."

"Let's count?"

Eve accepted his offer.

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.."  
>Eve counted slowly but as she faces Add...<p>

"1.. 0.. Merry Christmas Eve."

*Smooch*

Add gives Eve a deep kiss.  
>Eve who's confused doesn't know what just happened.<p>

'W-What?'

"Mmmnnh..."

"Mmmhhk..."

Eve closes her eyes as she let Add kiss her.

"Eve..."

"Add... You cheater..."

"My bad, I'm planning a surprise right from the beginning."

He patted Eve's head.

"However, That kiss is just a present from me! I don't want to be your girlfriend! Because it's Christmas I will let you off for today only, got it!?"

"Yeah Yeah~"

Eve said she's just giving present but she's crazy inside.

"O-Okay! Are you planning to do anything again!?"

"Well unfortunately no~ Since you're not my girlfriend~"

"Uggghh..."

She really hope that Add will do something but he's right.

"Well... I guess that's all for today... See you tomorrow Add..."

"Wait up, I will sent you home."

She's blushing.  
>She's so happy.<p>

"As you wish..."

"Hehehe"

Add laughed as he held Eve's hand.

"This is also my present, so accept it kindly."

"... How cunning can you be?"

"More than you can imagine~ 3"

She's really embarrassed but she's happy with it.  
>This is the best Christmas ever.<p>

"Thanks for today, Add..."

"Nah, it's nothing."

Add kiss her cheek and left.  
>He kissed her again.<br>She doesn't think she's able to sleep tonight.

"Hauuu...!"  
>She rushed into her room.<p>

Special Chapter for Christmas Eve! - End

Me: That's it for this special chapter. sorry because it's short!

Next- Chapter 11 ... What? 


	14. Chapter 11

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Chapter 11 ... What?

Elsword's POV

It's been 3 days since the day I rejected sis' confession.  
>But I'm still feeling guilty.<br>Is it really okay?  
>I stole her first...<br>Nah, more like she give her first kiss to me.  
>But...<p>

"I really feel that something's just not right..."

"What's not right?"

"Woahhh! Sis!?"

Elesis' POV

Elsword's panic...  
>I wonder what makes him so panic?<br>Well... It's not like I'm still hoping that he will love me though...  
>I've been finished with it.<br>I don't wish for anything from Elsword again.  
>I'll just be a respectable big sister.<p>

"Hei, the breakfast is ready, why don't you eat it?"

"Ah- Okay..."

He seemed flustered. Is he embarrassed?  
>I did gave him my first kiss.<br>Maybe he's still remembering it?  
>But it doesn't looked like it's his first though.<br>I'll just forget about it...

Elsword's POV

Sis' really shocked me there...  
>But she looked like nothing's happening.<br>Should I just forget this?  
>I think... It's for the best.<br>I already have Ara in my mind.

"Oh, Els! Good morning!"

"Hi, Ara. Good morning."

Ara greeted Elsword with a smile.

"You should try this, big sis cooked this. It's really delicious!"

Ara and Elesis already cleared their problem.  
>Now they're already like siblings.<p>

"Hei, Ara! You can't touch the food bare hand!"

"I'm sorry big sis..."

"Good grief... Becareful next time."

"Ummm!"

Elesis patted her head.  
>Ara seems like she's enjoying it.<p>

"You're right. It's very delicious!"

"I know right!?"

"Hei... Both of you are embarrassing me..."

Ara and Elsword smiled at each other.  
>Elesis watched them as she sighed.<p>

"You two are really compatible."

"What?!"

"B-Big sis!"

"See? The way you react also similar."

Elesis giggled as their face went red.

Ara's POV

It seems like big sis is not bothered by our relationship.  
>So can I guess it as approved?<br>But it's not like Els and I are going out!  
>I failed to confess at christmas eve...<br>It's just too embarrassing to confess!

"Ara? Why are you shaking your head?"

"E-Els?! N-Nothing!"

Els noticed that I'm bothered by something.  
>Is he staring at me this whole time?<br>I can't say for sure.

At school (Elsword's gang go to school because they're bored.  
>Even though no teacher's teaching.)<p>

"Eve, where's Add?"

"Oh Elsword, he's going out to buy drink."

"I see, thanks."

Elsword's off to find Add.  
>Ara and Aisha approach her.<p>

"Hei Eve, you're being cheerful lately. Something happened?"

"Ara's right, I noticed you smile by yourself lately."

"It-It's just your feeling!"

However her smile isn't fading.  
>Ara and Aisha already got an idea about this.<br>Something happened during the christmas eve.

"Hei there, Add."

"What's up, Elsword?"

"I heard you kissed Eve."

"W-!? How did you know!?"

"Just kidding, I don't know about it. So you really did, huh?"

"Guhhh-!"

"You can't just spoil the beans you know, at least try to reject the statement."

"You're really cunning Elsword."

"Am I? Hehehe"

"Here."

Add tossed a can of carbonated drink to Elsword.  
>Add and Eve getting closer to Elsword's gang about 2 days ago. Since they rarely spent time with others Elsword invited them join his gang.<p>

"Thanks."

Elsword opens the can and drink a gulp.

"How about you and Ara?"

"Well... I can't say it's really a kiss."

"? Meaning?"

"Ara kissed me when she's drunk."

"Wow, you're one hell of a bastard."

"Wait, I didn't gave her alcohol okay? She drank my relative's alcohol by mistake."

"I see. I get the picture."

"No, you didn't! Right now you're looking at me with the eyes that say 'So you put the alcohol in a juice bottle and when Ara drank it she will get drunk so you can do what you wish.'! Just so you know I never seen her naked!"

"Okay-Okay."

"Jeez..."

Add laughed it off as they get back to class where Eve and Ara are waiting.

Raven's POV

I didn't see Elesis around.  
>Is she going to the canteen?<p>

I guess I need to look for her.  
>She's the type of girl that can't be left alone.<br>Or she might do something funny.

Elesis' sitting on the school's roof.  
>She loves sky more than anything.<br>Especially the wind that blow gently through her skin.

"Haah... I really hoped that I'm not alive..."

"You can't have that kind of way of thinking, you know?"

"Huh?"

"Yo."

"Raven? How did you know I was here?"

"You're just that kind of girl. That's why I know."

"I don't understand..."

"It's fine."

Elesis puffed her cheek as Raven plays his words with her.  
>Raven isn't in love, but he just think that he has the responsibility to look for Elesis.<p>

"Why can't I hope that I'm dead?"

"Is there no meaning for you to live?"

"... Before, I have one. But now no more."

"You lived for Elsword. Is it?"

Elesis nodded.

"You know, just because you failed once doesn't mean that this is the end. There are still many other reasonings to live."

"Why? If you can't get what you want why you still want to find something you don't want?"

She's right.  
>That's why Raven can't answer her.<br>If the one you like can't be yours why you should take the one you don't like?

"It's not that you must find something you don't like. But you find something you will like."

"Aisha?"

Raven looked at her.

"If you can't have someone you like, you just need to find the other one you will like. You never intended to find someone you don't like."

Aisha's words are deep. Raven's mind can't follow it.

'What did you mean? Aisha... Who are you?'

"Raven?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking at nothing? You also talk to yourself."

"Huh? I talk to myself? Isn't Aisha..."

Aisha isn't there.  
>She's vanished.<br>No, it's more appropriate to say that she's never there in the first place.  
>Then who is it?<p>

"My bad. About your words, you need to find something you will like. Not something you don't like."

"Something I will like..."

Elesis tilted her head and she looked into Raven's eyes.

"That might be you."

"... What?"

"It might be you. The one I will like."

"... Why?"

"What can I say... I just got the feeling."

"... (What a pain.) Are you saying you like me?"

"I 'might', I've not decide to like you or not but as a friend I do like you."

Elesis smiled at him.  
>She's really straight forward.<br>If only she's like this from 10 years ago things might be different.  
>But Raven right now can only sigh.<br>He got no interest in love for now.  
>So he will just answer with autopilot.<p>

"I see."

"So do you like me too?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I see."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Eh? For real?"

"I see."

"Huh? What? You do?"

"Yes."

"... (Blushed.) You... Are really bold aren't you..."

"I see."

"Well... See you later!"

"Yes."

Elesis ran off to the class.  
>Raven who's dormant inside finally wake up.<p>

"? Where's Elesis?"

He looked around but finds no one.

He decided to go back to the class.

In class

Elesis can't look at Raven in the face.  
>Even though she's not confessing she do asked him to be her boyfriend. And he agreed!<p>

'What should I do what should I do what should I do?'

Elesis is really confused at how to face Raven.  
>It's not like she love him. But it's not a bad idea to know what's dating feels like.<p>

Raven's POV

I wonder why Elesis faces away from me.

"Elesis-"

"Eeek!?"

"I-I'm sorry! What is it?!"

"Why are you so panic?"

"It's weird if I'm not panic after that, idiot!"

"... What? what's 'that'?"

"...You dare to ask a girl to repeat that scene?"

"... Wait."

What? What did I do?  
>Try to remember it Raven!<br>Just when I start the autopilot...

"I see."

"So do you like me too?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I see."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

...  
>Crap.<br>I didn't paid any attention about her question.  
>I ended up answering automatically.<br>Now I got myself into this mess.  
>Raven, think!<br>There's gotta be a way!

I can't think anything.

"See..."

"I-I know! So starting today we're dating... Right!?"

What should I say?  
>Haah...<br>A man should take responsibility.  
>I'll just play along.<br>I bet we will break up before a month.

"Yes, so how do I call you?"

"EH!?"

"Don't 'EH!?' me, Isn't it normal to give a nickname?"

"Err... I think just call me Elesis is okay,  
>I'm not used being called with anything other than that."<p>

"I see, call me Raven too, then."

Elesis pouted.

"Muu... I wished to call you 'darling'."

"Stop. It's disgusting."

"W-!"

"Ssst..."

Raven put his finger on Elesis' lips.  
>It makes Elesis' face burned.<p>

"... Not fair..."

"Heh."

Raven smirked as they return to class.

Elsword's gang is sitting far from Elesis and Raven.

"Hei, Els."

"Yes?"

"Don't you think big sis and Raven's kinda close?"

"Yes, I think they are going out."

"Eh!?"

"Calm down, Ara. Raven's different now."

"I do think so..."

Elsword and Ara are discussing about Raven and Elesis.  
>Then suddenly Add joined.<p>

"I think they will be a cute couple."

"Add, 'cute' isn't a word that a boy should say so casually.  
>It disgusts me for some reason."<p>

"But, look. They're both are inexperienced in love right?"

"You too. But yeah they're."

"Big sis is cute when she's blushing."

Ara watches Elesis and Raven talking as she smiles.  
>Elsword and Add still discussing matters.<p>

"Ara, are you going out with Elsword?"

"E-Eh!? What are you talking about, Eve!?"

"Are you?"

"N-NO!"

"I see."

Eve smiles, but it's creepy to Ara.

School's Roof

Aisha's POV

The gear of memories are starting to move...  
>Sooner or later...<br>The truth shall be revealed.  
>When the time comes...<br>We will be reunited again...

Els...

"I'm looking forward for that day, Els... I missed you."

I smiled. But my heart isn't.  
>Too much sorrow fills my heart.<br>Too much pain fills my heart.  
>I can't bear to smile casually.<br>Not until that day...

Chapter 11 - End

Me: Well. This story mainly focusing at Elesis and Raven.  
>Elsword: If that so you should've leave me alone.<br>Ara: You're the main protagonist Els, you can't be lazy.  
>Elsword: I expected a harem ending.<br>Me: Please don't be rude. Harem's not a satisfying ending.  
>Elesis: Ven...<br>Raven: Elsa... Please stop that embarrassing nickname...  
>Elesis: Why not?<br>Raven: ...  
>Add: I said it, they're cute.<br>Eve: I think we need more appearance.  
>Me: Well said Eve, now it's you guys' turn next!<br>Eve: Really?  
>Me: Yes, see you guys again!<p>

Next- Chapter 12 Going On a Date Pt.1 Add & Eve 


	15. Chapter 12

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Chapter 12 Going On a Date Pt.1 Add & Eve

Raven's POV

"So..."

"What is it?"

Elesis looked at me with puzzled look.

"Please explain what are we doing now in 5 words."

"We are changing clothes here."

"That's why, why are we changing together in the same closet?!"

Elesis is wearing only her underwear in front of me.  
>It's a matter of course if I'm getting excited.<br>Her bust is not so big but looked really...

STOP!

I can't think like that!  
>Pull yourself together Raven!<p>

"Isn't it fine? We're lovers you know?"

She hugged me closely.  
>Her body is pressing against me.<p>

Oh God, her body is too close!  
>This is a forbidden closet flag!<p>

Knock knock.

"Excuse me? What are you guys doing?  
>I thought I hear a ruckus."<p>

I can hear Ara's voice from outside.

"It-It's fine! We're going to finish this soon!"

Elesis pouted again.

"Muu... We're disturbed."

Are you planning to assault me here?!

Because we're going to go to a date we're being forced to change clothes by Ara,  
>Actually we're not the only one going.<p>

Literally there are 3 pairs.

Me and Elesis, Elsword and Ara, Add and Eve.  
>We're going to a same place.<p>

The Sander Mall.  
>However the districts we're visiting are different.<p>

They're going to anywhere they like,  
>so they will not disturb us.<p>

"Hm... I don't think this looks good on me."

"Really? But you looked perfect, you know!"

I'm wearing a white T-shirt with metallic black vest combined with black knee length pants.

As Elesis wears a white T-shirt with love in the middle of her cloth and a black mini skirt.

She looks cute and I looks badass.

I bet people will think I'm kidnapping her if I wear a black glasses.

"Are you all ready?"

Elsword asks us.

He wears a black T-shirt with a silver looking necklace with black long pants.

Add who's behind him is wearing a white T-shirt with hoodie combined with knee length pants.

Ara who's with Elsword looks cute, she wears a white dress with light blue vest.

Eve... Is wearing a gothic lolita.  
>Cosplay?<p>

"Let's go."

I said after looking at them.  
>And so we go to the Sander Mall.<p>

Add's POV

We split up after we reach the mall.  
>Since we're not going to have a triple date of course.<p>

"Where do you want to go, Eve?"

"I think we should try visiting a cinema."

"Okay."

We are walking together side by side.  
>Come to think about it, it's been a long time since we ever walk like this.<p>

"It's been a long time, huh?"

"Yeah, since that incident."

"It surprised me back then. So you do cared for your bust size."

"It's not a proper to talk to a girl."

"I'm sorry, I'm just joking around."

After that we reached the cinema.  
>The ticket's price during holiday sure is expensive, but I've brought more than enough money for that.<p>

"I'll pay for your ticket, Eve."

"Really? But it's okay, I'll pay for myself."

"Oh don't be like that, it's not everytime I got the chance to treat you."

"Fine, then."

Her cheeks are blushing.  
>She looks so cute that I want to hug her.<br>Her gothic lolita dress is quite charming.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Huh? No, it's just your dress looks good on you, you should've wear this everyday!"

"H-Huh!? What are you thinking you lolicon!"

She's embarrassed, how cute.

"So, what are we going to watch now?"

"Hmm... Let's see."

It seems like we got a horror, romance, comedy, and mystery movie.

"Are you good with horror?"

"Hm... I would rather not, let's go with mystery."

The mystery of Ex Machina?  
>Fine then...<p>

"2 tickets please."

"Here you go."

Wow, it's so fast.  
>I'll give this stand a 5 star for the serving speed.<p>

"The movie will start in 5 minutes, please go to that theatre."

The security pointed at a theatre with a plate that has number 3 on it.

"Let's go, Eve."

"Uh, yeah..."

I hold her hand, she's embarrassed but she didn't go against it.

Fufufu, how cute.

The movie starts.

The music is quite frightening for a mystery movie.

"Hei, Eve."

"What?"

"The movie seems like to have a bit horror genre in it."

"... Please don't scare me like that."

"But look at the music, isn't it frightening?"

"...Sh-shut up..."

Her face seems to be stiff.

She's so tense.  
>Is she so scared of horror movie?<p>

"Look, don't tell me you're not so good with horror?"

"W-What if I'm not good with horror?!"

Woaah she's mad.

I guess it's best if I don't mess with her for now.

Suddenly the box in the movie explodes.

The explosion's sound is really big that I thought I'm gonna be deaf.

"Kyaaa!"

Eve shrieked and hugged me due to her shock from that sound.

"He-Hei Eve!"

"Urghhh..."

No good, she's still haven't calm down.  
>No choice, I'll just let her be until she calmed down.<p>

I don't dislike this situation though.

After a while.

"A-Add!? Why you're hugging me!?"

"Hello, miss? it's you who hugged me.  
>Look carefully."<p>

I tugged her forehead.  
>After looking at her surrounding she finally comes to an understanding.<p>

And broke off her hugging from me.

"S-Sorry."

"No problem."

I smiled.  
>I can feel her body warmth, that's enough.<p>

Eve's POV

Ugh...

I hugged Add.  
>I hugged him!<p>

And I don't even know when I did it!

"So, Eve. Where will we go next?"

"Why you ask me? You're the man, chose anywhere!"

"Fine... How about a restaurant?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm afraid you might feel hung-"

Growl.

"..."

"Add, what did I just heard?"

"... Ugh..."

So he's "Hungry" after all.

Looks like it doesn't hurt to eat a bit.

"Fine, let's go to restaurant, escort me."

"Got it, princess."

"W-!?"

Before I can voiced my protest he already pulled me with him.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry so I will just have a plate of chicken steak."

"Okay, 1 plate of chicken steak, 3 plates of beef steak and 2 plates of chicken burger also 2 glasses of Orange juice,  
>please."<p>

"Wait! Are you going to eat them all!?"

That's outrageous.

3 plates of beef steak and 2 plates of chicken burger.

How deep is his stomach?

"Of course. I'm very hungry right now."

Goodness.

"Uahhh! I'm so full!"

He really ate them all.

To the point that I can't believe it.

"Is your stomach knows no limit?"

"That's a rude way to describe 'Hungry',  
>Eve."<p>

Looks like he doesn't like it when I mocked his stomach.

"Being hungry means you're alive! So eat as much as you want!"

He spreaded his arms as if giving a hug to the air.

"How stupid."

I sighed.

"Hei, give me a break will you?"

After that we go to the fountain as we wait for Elsword and friends.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I guess I'll just sit here, what, you're still hungry?"

"Correct!"

I sweatdropped.

So I accompany him for another food trip.

"Look, this ice cream looks sweet, right?"

"It's strawberry so it's normal to be sweet after all."

He's uttering some kind of nonsense again.

"You don't want it?"

I do want it, but I can't just say it like that, especially to him.

"Huh, who would want it."

He looked around.

What is he looking for?

Then...

*Smooch*

He kissed my lips and shoved his ice cream in his mouth to me so suddenly that our tongue touched each other!

"Mmmmph!?"

"There you go, sweet, right?"

He poked his tongue out as he ran away.

"Hei wait!"

I can't describe how red my face now,  
>you can imagine a tomato if you want.<p>

I chased him around so long that Elsword and friends meet us.

I ended up can't caught him at all.

Just he wait for my revenge!

Chapter 12 End

Me: REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE POST!  
>Aisha: You really shouldn't continue writing story if you're so busy with your job now.<br>Ara: I agree, it would exhausting you.  
>Elsword: I don't even care for it.<br>Me: Shut the **** Up.  
>Aisha: See you next time.<p>

Next- Chapter 13 Going On a Date Pt.2 Raven & Elesis 


	16. Chapter 13

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Chapter 13 Going On a Date Pt.2 Raven & Elesis

Raven's POV

Words can't describe what I see right now.  
>Here we can see countless couples are kissing lips to lips.<p>

And guess what?

Right now they're participating in a contest called "Who Can Stay Kissing in 30 Minutes?" with 100,000,000,000 ED as the grand prize.

What's the point of giving money for kissing!?

Totally ridiculous!

And what's with that sum of money!

You can buy a house with that!

However...

"..."

Elesis is looking at the contest with sparkling eyes.

You don't need to ask me what she's going to say now.

"Let's join the contest, Raven!"

"I knew it!"

And we ended up...

Not joining it.

"You're so cruel Raven, you let a girl lost her hope."

"There's no way I can kiss you like that in front of others! There are also possibilities Elsword and friends might saw us!"

"If they saw us, so be it!"

"... How stubborn can you be?"

I face palmed myself.

This girl didn't think far enough after all.

Aisha's POV

"Raven..."

It seems like you're not ready to open your heart yet.

"... But don't worry..."

If you're with Elesis, Add will ended up with Eve, and then finally Elsword will ended up with...

Elesis' POV

Raven didn't want to join the contest even though I already giving him the signal that I want to kiss him.

It's not like I want to get a kiss so bad though...

My first kiss was taken already by Elsword after all.

"Hei Elesis."

"Yes?"

"You're daydreaming? I've called you more than 3 times."

"Ah, really? My bad!"

I bowed.

Raven face palmed again.

"You're that nervous or you're just making fun of me?"

Muuu... Raven is really not sensitive.

"Forget it, let's go to there next!"

"Woah!"

I pulled him, that's why he lost his balance as I pull him.

Raven's POV

Elesis pulled me all around like a toy.

She's really energetic today.  
>Like a puppy who can't stop moving.<p>

"Hei Elesis, I think we would better stop and rest for a while."

"Muu... You're tired?"

"Absolutely. I've been running around for 4 hours you know?"

"Ahaha... You're right let's rest."

She feels bad for pulling me for 4 hours I guess?

I bought 2 Ice creams.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!"

She takes 1 of it.  
>Looks like she loves ice creams.<p>

"You like it?"

"Of course! It's from you after all."

"Stop exaggerating..."

Her words are deadly.  
>If I'm my old self I would ended up kissing her right here right now.<p>

"So Raven, why you're distancing yourself from girls?"

"... You noticed it?"

"It's a matter of course. Every girl that approached you no matter for what reasons are being rejected by you. It's like you're feeling guilty over something."

It looks like she has keen eyes.

Or more like she's observing me all this time?

"I would like to explain but here is too noisy. Let's go to the roof."

"Fine."

We go to the mall's roof.  
>Like what I expected, the roof is empty.<br>Since the mall isn't too crowdy too.

We sit on the bench there as we look at the scenery from the top.

"So?"

"... I distanced myself from girls because I want to pay for my sins."

Elesis tilted her head.  
>Looks like she's confused.<p>

"Sins?"

I nodded.

"Yes, not too long before you came here I've almost done something that I shouldn't do."

"What is it?"

I inhale and exhale slowly.

"I almost raped Ara."

Of course she will be surprised.  
>since Ara's (More like) Elsword's lover.<p>

"But it's okay, Ara's fine since some weird masked man rescued her from me. But still,  
>my guilt never disappear after that incident."<p>

"I also was a maniac who chased over girl's skirt in the past, I kissed girls when they're careless. lifting up their skirts everytime I got the chance to do so.  
>... Everytime I remembered about it I really want to suicide. How stupid of me."<p>

Elesis fell silent.

Will she think I'm disgusting?  
>A lowly human?<br>An animal?  
>Pervert?<p>

Then suddenly...

"It's okay."

"Huh?"

"I said it's okay! It's not like I'm being concerned, okay? I'm just saying that you don't have to feel guilty! feeling guilty doesn't help you up! Life never gives you happy things! There must be a hard time when we're living, so what we must do is face forward and continue on living, what's done is done. All we need to think is how are we going to face the future!"

Future.  
>I never thought about it.<p>

"But..."

"Like I said..."

Elesis hold both of my cheeks and look at me right into the eyes.

"I don't care if you're a pervert or any else. All I know is you're 'Raven' that I know. So stop feeling guilty and be the real you."

"Elesis..."

No one ever said like that to me.

'Pervert!'  
>'Lewd beast!'<br>'Go away, maniac!'

Those are words I always receive from those girls.

But, this girl is different.  
>She accepts me whoever I am.<br>She didn't mock me or reject me.

She just accept me the way I am.  
>Like it's a matter of course.<p>

I never met a girl like this in my life time.

"... Thank you Elesis..."

I smiled warmly to her.  
>She also smiled at me.<br>Her smile is really beautiful.

Slowly she put her lips on my lips.

She kissed me warmly.  
>I never felt this kind of kiss.<br>The kiss that is full of love.

"Mmmnh.. *Smooch*"

Her lips smacked my lips.  
>Hei, don't tell me...<p>

She's...

*Smack*

The door suddenly opened.  
>Because of the surprise Elesis quickly sit beside me.<p>

And there I saw...

Elsword and Ara.

"Oh, you're both here to watch the scenery too?"

Ara greet us.

"Ah, yeah. The view is very good here."

I can't keep my calm so my voice is a bit weird there."

"Hm? Something happened to you, sis? your face is so red."

"N-Nothing!"

Elesis can't look up and keeps her head low as she hold her skirt.

Elsword tilted his head.

"Nothing really happened, so now what?"

"I'm planning to watch the scenery, but it's evening already, so let's prepare to go home."

Elsword suggests.

"A good idea, let's find Eve and Add."

Then we are off to find them...

Chasing each other.

Eve looks so wore out.  
>But Add still laughing like mad as his hair... Wait, something is wrong.<p>

Add's long hair have been cut shorter.  
>(Lunatic Psyker style.)<p>

"Hei Add, you cut your hair?"

I asked him.

"Yeah, when she's chasing me I found that long hair is really annoying as it disturbs my vision."

"But you looks nice like that."

Elesis compliment him.

"Of course! I'm always looks nice."

"Add!"

"Oops! Bad time!"

He ran away.  
>Finally we ended up going home at night because Eve doesn't want to give up chasing Add.<p>

She still fails to catch him though.

Chapter 13 End

Me: Thanks for your supports! Since I got a little free time I'll just update this chapter. :)  
>For Mugen no Kyouki: Thanks for the advice,<br>It's helpful! :)  
>Elsword: Finally our turn?<br>Ara: I think so... I'm so nervous.  
>Me: See you next time!<p>

Next- Chapter 14 Going On a Date Pt.3 Elsword & Ara 


	17. Chapter 14

It's You, The One I Always Admire and Love

"I don't own Elsword."

Chapter 14 Going On a Date Pt.3 Elsword & Ara

Elsword's POV

We're seperated with those two couples.

I don't know about Add but Raven's already legally in relationship with my sis, Elesis.

I'm happy for her since she can forget about incest.

Incest is bad after all.

"Els?"

"Ah, my bad. I'm deep in thought, what is it Ara?"

"You want to look at some flowers?"

"Flowers? Sounds good to me, let's go."

"Um!"

She nodded energetically.

Then we decided to visit the flower shop that's not far from here.

Aisha's POV

Elsword and Ara entered a certain flower shop.

I wonder if Elsword suggested this place or not.  
>But I guess it's Ara's choice.<br>Elsword got nothing to do with flowers from the start after all.

I watched them from the 4th floor of the mall.

Or more accurately the roof.

The view is great here.  
>I really like the wind rather than view though.<p>

The wind gently blew my twin tail.

"Elsword, I'm really waiting for that time,  
>so please hurry up..."<p>

Ara's POV

The flowers are so pretty!

The moment I entered this shop flowers entered my vision, this place is just like a heaven!

"Look, Els! How pretty!"

"Yeah, It's really wonderful to be here."

He looked around.

Looks like he's interested with flowers too now?

"You really like flowers aren't you?"

"Umm! Flowers are so beautiful!"

I like flowers.  
>Their colors are so beautiful.<p>

Everytime I'm sad, flowers can make me feel better.  
>That's why I love them so much.<p>

"By the way, why there's no one here?  
>Isn't this place a shop? Where's the shopkeeper?"<p>

"I don't know too..."

Of course I don't know, I'm not the one owning this place.

After we looked around for a while we found a piece of paper on the table.

A message?

'Hello, dear customers. Because of some reasons I can't show up in the shop, but you can take any rare or expensive flowers you like with only 700 ED.'

If the shopkeeper wrote this he must be so sure that no one can steal his flowers.

But 700 ED?  
>That's so cheap for an expensive ones.<p>

It almost feels like a trap...

"Els, I think we've seen enough, let's go to the other place."

"Good idea-!"

Suddenly a gas starts to spread.  
>I don't know what gas is this.<p>

But I feel a bit dizzy.

"Ara! Hold your breath! We're going to get out of here!"

I hold my breath.

Els suddenly hugged me! He rushed through the shop's window.  
>The window's broken, luckily we got no injury.<p>

"Help! The shop's gas leaks!"

He calls for help.  
>When the incident have been taken care of I realise my face is beet red.<p>

"E-Els... You should release me already..."

"! S-Sorry!"

He doesn't remember hugging me for so long...  
>So he quickly release me and apologize.<p>

"It's fine... I'm so embarrassed you know!"

I puffed my cheeks.  
>He looked cute when he apologizes.<br>So I want to make him feel bad a little more~

Elsword's POV

After the gas incident we decided to go to a Karaoke Lounge.

Ara said she wants to sing songs.

So we chose this place.

"A room for 3 hours, please."

"Okay, it will cost for 1000 ED"

I lend the clerk the money.  
>Then she lead us to the room.<p>

Not really bad, it has good and comfortable sofas.  
>The air conditioning is good too.<p>

I can sleep here very easily.

"When you're left with 10 minutes we will call you if you want to continue or not."

"Yeah, thanks."

Then the clerk left.

"What songs are you going to sing, Ara?"

"Hm... Maybe this one!"

She chose 'Butterfly Kiss' sung by...  
>? What kind of language is that!?<p>

"What song is this?"

"It's a japan song sung by Chihiro Yonekura!"

Then she starts to sing the song.  
>Not bad, the music is relaxing and nice to hear.<p>

"You and I itsuka~ Mitsukerunara~"

"Nice voice, Ara."

She blushed.  
>She's really cute, I wish I can hug her.<p>

"Els, won't you sing a song?"

"Hmm... I guess I will sing this one."

I chose a random song.  
>And I can't even sing it out properly.<p>

"Er... Els, you should've trained your throat so you can sing a high tone..."

Ara looked troubled with my voice, that hurts me a bit.

"I guess I'm tone deaf."

"You can't give up, Els!"

Ara tried to encourage me.  
>And then...<p>

"Have you ever heard 'Voice of Siren'?"

"Siren?"

Ara looked confused.

"That's a legend about an angelic voiced woman whose song can make anyone stop doing their activities. Your voice is almost similar to that."

"Oh my, Els. You're exaggerating things..."

Ara's blushing, that's what I'm waiting for.  
>She looked really cute...<p>

BOOM!

"!?"

An explosion?

Suddenly...

We lost our footings.

"UWAAAAHHH!?"

"KYAAAA!"

We're falling!

Aisha's POV

This should've done it.

It's a good chance now that they entered a closed and locked room.  
>I can get them without noticed by anyone.<p>

Even if I can do teleportation it would be bad if someone saw me appeared so suddenly.

The spell I cast on them should've bringed their consciousness back to 'that time'.

I can just leave them in this room without any worries.

"Hurry up and return to me, Els..."

I touched his cheek.  
>As I look into his face warmly.<p>

And then I teleported away.

Elsword's POV

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly my body floats.  
>I didn't smashed to pieces on the ground.<p>

Just... How?

"E-Els...?"

"Ara? You're fine too, right?"

"Ye-yes. But how can we ended up like this?"

Our surroundings changed.  
>We're supposed to be in a karaoke lounge.<br>But now...

We're in the middle of a forest.

"Where should we go? We got no clue."

"! I think I heard a voice over there just now?"

Ara pointed at a direction.

"Let's have a look."

We're going to the source of the voice.  
>And there...<p>

"W-What..."

"E-Els...?"

We saw there's another me.  
>And looks exactly like me.<p>

Ara's watching from far.

So I go to my(other me's) place.  
>He seemed to be waiting for someone.<br>However...

"Hey, me!"

No answer.  
>I tried to poke him but...<p>

"Huh!?"

My hand can't touch him.  
>Looks like I can't touch or speak to anyone in this world?<p>

"Els?"

At that time I thought that Ara's calling for me, but her voice is different- What the?

"Ah, finally you come."

"I apologize. Am I taking too long?"

"No, I just get here myself."

There.  
>I see a purple head with her totally unmistakable twin tail.<p>

Aisha.

They walked to the town.

Ara who's confused follows me from behind.  
>The town looks like the old Bethma(China) town.<p>

From here I know that this is the past.

Not the time I and Ara lived.

"Els, are you okay? To go out with me like this... Everyone are looking at us."

"Of course, I'm a prince after all.  
>But the one I love is you. So no one can stop me once I decided who will be my princess."<p>

"EH!?"

"EH!?"

Both me and Ara screamed.

Me? A prince!?  
>How the hell!?<p>

"Els... A prince?"

"Ara, this must be a joke. So just let it go for now."

"I-I got it..."

We continue to follow them.  
>Since it would be not right if we just close our eyes through this matter.<p>

More importantly, why is both me and Aisha looked really alike here?

Even if it's the past how can we looked so similar?

Things are getting complicated...

Then when they reached an empty alley...

"There they are!"

Some people in black, they're surrounding the me from the past and Aisha.

"Who are you guys!?"

"We? We're the Bethma Killers."

"Bethma Killers... Those guys who kills every royal blood from Bethma?!"

"KAAHAHAHHA! So damn right!"

The me from the past looked troubled.  
>However, Aisha looked so calm.<p>

"... You disgusting bugs. I will give you guys 3 seconds to go away."

"Huh!? How dare you call us disgusting?!"

"3."

Aisha's emitting a dark aura around her.  
>The me from the past was stunned.<p>

"Th-This girl isn't human!"

Those bandits are running away.

After the situation calmed down the me from the past starts the conversation.

"A-Aisha, just now..."

"... I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Els."

What?

"I'm actually-"

Suddenly a blackout.

"What happened!?"

"Kyaa!"

Our surroundings dissapeared.  
>Ara looked terrified.<p>

Aisha's POV

A disturbance?!

Why now...

Even thought they almost reached the main topic... Maybe next time.

For now...

I snapped my finger.  
>Els and Ara's consciousness are back.<p>

They slowly wake up.

But they will not remember anything from just now.

I'm sorry, Els...

Next time, I will not fail you.  
>Then I disappeared from the spot.<p>

Elsword's POV

Ughh...

What happened?  
>It feels like I just fell asleep in this karaoke lounge...<p>

Ara's asleep too, I think she will wake up soon.  
>Since I can see her eyes are moving a bit.<p>

"Ara, you awake?"

"E-Els...? What happened?"

"I don't really understand too... looks like we fell asleep..."

When I look at my watch we already past the limit.  
>The clerk's knocking at our lounge door.<p>

After deciding not to continue we get back to meet with Raven and friends.

"I'm really curious... How can both of us fell asleep?"

"Me too..."

Ara answered me as she try to remember what just happened.

"I think it's nothing, Ara. Let's just forget it and go home."

"Um, you're right."

Ara smiled and she hugged my arm.

"H-Hey!"

"There's nothing wrong to do this with a close friend~"

She seemed happy, so I'll just let this go.

After meeting with the others we ended up waiting for Eve to chase Add.

Which gives no results at all.

Chapter 14 End

Me: ... I think this one is long enough?  
>Elsword: At least better than last one "A bit".<br>Ara: I really want to have a role more than just this...  
>Me: Ah, my bad, but your turn is still long way to go.<br>Ara: Muu...  
>Me: See you next time!<p>

Next- Chapter 15 Rena's Assault! 


End file.
